Mistresses of the Sea
by germanwarrior96
Summary: Two orphan girls escape their abusive life to find a better life. Along the way, they make new friends, conquer new enemies, and find a better family. ***WE DO NOT OWN Pirates of the Caribbean! We only own the OCS!***
1. Prologue

By the King's channel, there was a rather big orphanage. It was encased by a nice stone wall with a golden like gate. The entrance to the building was dull and barely lit by the candles that ran up the side. Within the walls there were various rooms with beds that contain sleeping heads, all but one room. In that small room were two small girls who were laying on barely made mats. Even though the orphanage had enough money to put them on beds, the matron of the orphanage wasn't too fond of the simple girls.

In one corner,the small girl with wavy, black hair was starting to twist and turn in her sleep. She soon opened her eyes as tears came down her face. Quickly she crawled over to her pal and gently began to shake her shoulders. "L...lee...wake up Lee…."

There was a small grumble before Lee blinked open her sky blue eyes. "Ella, are you ok?" She asked in a whisper as she brought the younger girl close to her and started to pet her hair.

"L..lee I want to get out of here. We aren't welcome," Lee cried onto her shoulder as her fingers gently clenched the tattered shirt that Lee wore.

Lee nodded," I know, we should, but I'm not sure when we should," She whispered to her friend.

Ella looked up and sniffled,"Can we please go tomorrow night? T..they'll be asleep a..and I just want to leave," She said as she started to cry again.

"We got to get supplies first, m..maybe someone can help us pack, someone like Will," Lee said softly as she gently wiped the tears away. "Though if we are going to leave tomorrow, you need to get some rest."

The younger girl nodded as she gently shuffled towards her mat and tried to fall asleep. It wasn't until a couple hours later that sleep finally overcame the weary and sad child. Lee started to fall asleep not too long after her.

Soon it was morning and there came a loud knocking on the door. "Wake up you scoundrels. Get dressed and head to market, you have things to get." Screeched the matron. The voice quickly startled the two sleeping girls out of their slumber. They quickly got dressed in a more comfortable clothes. Their outfits were a bit more tidy than the ones they wore to bed. The holes in these dresses were patched up with various pieces of cloth of different colors. Lee sighed as she gently scooted Ella to the door.

"We should get going, or we'll get a beating," She murmured. Ella nodded with a sigh of her own. They slowly left the comfort of their small room and into the view of a well dressed lady. Her brown hair tied up and enhanced with a simple hat. Her slightly wrinkled face wasn't warm like a gentle grandmother but more of that of a witch.

"What took you so long?" She shrilled. "Here's the list of what we need down by the market. Here's a pouch of money and if you lose it or steal it, I will lock you up without dinner or lunch today," The matron then placed the list in Lee's hand and the small pouch in Ella's hand. She then shooed them out the door and slammed a door with a loud THWACK.

Lee muttered to herself about how she treated them and gently took Ella by the arm and led her down the street and towards the marketplace. They passed a few people, some give them looks of disgust, other of sorrow and pity. No one however really made a move to help them if they needed it. It wasn't long before they were in view of the blacksmith shop. Out in front, was young Will Turner thanking a customer for HIS hard work.

Ella smiled brightly and left Lee's side to go running towards the young boy. "WILL!" She giggled as she hugged him. The boy was stunned but chuckled as he hugged the young girl and looked over to Lee who just came up to him.

"Hello Ella, Lee, going to the market today?" He asked with a raised brow.

"Like always Will. We go to it everyday," Lee answered with a smile and a good humourous shake of her head.

" I know, I was just playing with you. So what does that old witch want now?" He asked.

"She wants a new set of tea bags," Ella stated as she gingerly took the list out of Lee's hands.

"Yeah, and a few pounds of fish," Lee said making a face of disgust by sticking her tongue out .

Will chuckled,"I see, but I'm guessing she wants more jewelry too?"

"You know it," Ella sighed,"She uses the money that is supposed to be us, for herself, why does she hate us so much?"

Will shrugged," I don't know why either, you two are princesses," he chuckled.

Ella blushes at the compliment but Lee gingerly slaps his shoulder. "Stop it! You are making us blush!" She giggled and he joined in with the laugh.

"So did you make any new swords today?" Ella asked eagerly. She always did like swords but seeing one made from her friend made it even more special.

Will's eyes started to glow and a smile became a grin when she mentioned it," Of course I did! Though it is for Governor Swann,"

"Can we see it!" Lee asked with a smile.

"Please!Please!Please!" Ella begged with her intertwined fingers with kitten eyes.

Will chuckled and nodded,"Alrighty! Let me go and get it," he said quickly before disappearing into the shop and bringing out an intricately detailed sheath. "Now back up," He gently ordered and the two girls obliged as he pulled out the handmade sword. Its silver blade glinted in the sunlight. The hand was intricately detailed with various stones and the handle curled like a crashing wave. The look on the two young girls faces were that of pure awe.

"Wow," murmured Ella,"This is your best work yet!"

"Can w..we touch it?" Lee asked as she looked at all the details.

"Aw, thanks Ella and I don't think it should. It's really valuable and if it gets damaged I don't know what I'll do," Will sighed and smiled softly,"if it was any other sword I truly would."

"I understand," replied Lee.

"What's all the racket out here!" Came a booming voice from behind, Will quickly puts the sword back in the sheath and turns to look at his master.

"I was only showing them the new work that you did," Will said with a stutter and a bit of his lip.

"You shouldn't be showing these two….err….street rats anything of that value, now scat!" He said as he shoved us down the street.

"Sorry Mr. Brown, I won't let them do anything, but I should be delivering this to Governor Swann, I'll be on my way,"

Mr. Brown lets out a sigh and just waved him off before heading back into the store and to where he usually is perched with his drink to nap. Ella and Lee waited for him down the road and they hugged him.

"Sorry about that, but you should be off, see you later Will!" Lee said with a small smile.

"Er wait, will before you leave, we want to tell you that we made up our minds on leaving. We are gonna leave tonight," She whispered to Will. Ella then hugged him close and Lee came in not too long after to give her own hug goodbye.

"I will miss you both greatly," Will sighed in the hug. "I heard that a french ship is heading out tomorrow. I think you can board that one. It's called the The Sweet Marie."

"Thank you Will, we will miss you too," Lee said softly as she waved him off.

"You were like a big brother to us," Ella sighed with a small tear. "I'll miss seeing your swords,"

Will chuckled before nodding his head and going out of sight up the hill to the governor's house.

Lee then turned to Ella,"We should get the stuff soon or will have our heads," She sighed before Ella nodded and they headed into the market. It wasn't long before they headed back into the orphanage where , their matron was waiting for them. Her arms were folded and her feet were tapping.

"What took you so long?" She asked with a snarl. "You better have not been talking to that young scoundrel of a blacksmith. His master is a well known and highly praised guy. He shouldn't be around the likes of you two to discredit him. Now give me those," She hissed as she snatched the items they were holding for her.

"B..but Ms. Shillington, Will works so hard," Lee said but that only made it worse.

"Alright, so you admit it! You've been hanging around him when you were on duty! Now off with you two! Off to your room. You'll have no lunch or dinner! Now go on!" She said and pushed them towards their small room. It wasn't long before their door got slammed in their face.

"I wonder what got the banshee so upset this time," Ella muttered under her breath and only Lee could hear her.

Lee sighed with a shrug and moved over to a wall where she eased out a small brick that held a secret little spot. In there were small amounts of food that they kept, just in case this happens, and it usually does. "This is all going to our plan. The banshee won't check up on us again until tomorrow. By then, we will be gone and out of her straw-like hair." Lee whispered with a quiet chuckle. Ella nodded. "Let's go over our plan and then when the time comes, we could execute it." She then leaned over to whisper in Ella's ear and in return to hers as they schemed of their upcoming escape.

Soon the light of the full moon casted down through the small window and onto the locked door of their tiny room. Though it wouldn't be locked for long as Ella was starting to pick at it. Knowing all too well the way to do so for countless efforts of escaping. Soon the lock jiggled and it unlocked. The two girls then started to carefully and quietly tiptoe down the hallway and towards the front door. The only light coming off was that of the moon and the pale glimmer of the lit candles along the wall.

Their trek wasn't going to be easy though, they are going by some rooms that the maids were sleeping in and the 's room was at the top of the stairway across from the front door. Lee's movements were slow and silent as she made her way around the stairway and towards the door but she stopped as soon as one of the tiles under her feet began to creak. Both Lee and Ella stopped still with worried faces as they glance from down the hall to the matron's door. It was quiet at first until a loud and obnoxious boom of a snore came from 's door. Ella's eyes went wide and she quickly put her hand over her mouth to try and not to laugh at the notion. Lee gave her a quick look before nodding her head to the door. She quickly stopped before following her and stooped down to the lock.

"Hurry up and get it unlocked, we don't know when and if will wake, or if her little helpers will be up to make her, her usual morning feast." Lee whispered. Ella nodded and swiftly started to unlock the door and soon they were out onto the road.

"That was close," Lee whispered, seeing that it was night and soldiers could be walking around to make sure it was orderly.

"What? Really? I believe it was the fastest I've been?" Ella retorted as her arms folded.

"It wasn't you though, that got me worried, it's just I don't want to be caught by anyone. Every second that we are out in the open could give ourselves away if we aren't careful." Lee explained.

"Then let's go," Ella responded and they were soon on their way towards the dock.

It was rather strange to say the least. They were going down the same route they took in the morning to gather items and ingredients for their very shrilly and very obnoxious matron. The street was usually packed with people, whether it was loud merchants trying to entrance buyers, or the wealthy going about their day to day lives. The loud clanking of Will's hammer against freshly heated metal. The orders of the baker to his bakers about another dozen of fresh baked rolls. They swore they would have smelled them as they sneaked by. Now it was like a ghost town. There were no calls, no dogs, not even horses trotting along the stone road. As they went past their usual errand spots, they were getting into unknown territory of the docks.

"We should be near," Lee whispered as they entered onto the deck. They had to dodge a few soldiers who were patrolling the area at some points, but now it was clear. By now the full moon was covered by a dark and somewhat ominous cloud. "So where would it be?" She asked mostly to herself.

Ella looked around at all the mighty ships at port. Their masts were swaying in the breeze made it look like giants dancing in the waves. Then the moon started to reappear and it's dim light lit up the bay, and the golden letters of: The Sweet Marie. "There it is!" Ella called, though she quickly covered her mouth as it was louder than she wanted it to. Lee quickly looked at her and then at the ship before she heard oncoming footsteps.

Quickly, Lee dragged Ella behind a couple of barrels and covered her mouth as the soldiers started to look around. The footsteps came closer and closer to where they were hiding but it soon stopped.

"I could have sworn I heard a voice coming from over here," A deep and rumbling voice was heard as he was close to the barrels. Then the guy sighed and raked his hands over his face and rubbed his eyes. "Man, I need more sleep," he muttered before heading back towards his post and out of view.

Lee gently glared at her," That was close," She whispered.

"Sorry," Ella barely squeaked.

Lee nodded before looking over at the ship. "So this is it," She whispered. "Now how are we supposed to get onto it?"

"Wait till the moon is covered and then we can sneak on?" Ella suggested.

"No, too risky. How about we go into an empty barrels and wait until they load us in." Lee whispered as she pointed to a few barrels not too far by.

Ella shrugged but nodded as they went to go hide.

The next day the barrels were loaded up onto the ship and into the hull. Both girls were getting worried, for they didn't know if either of them had been caught or will be caught. They were taking a high chance. The area where they were stored in was quieting down after long hours of creaking wood and huffs and groans of muscled men. As soon as it was quiet enough, Lee unscrewed the lid and found out that nothing was on top of her barrel, to her relief. She then looked around and whispered. "Ella!"

Ella was gently asleep in her barrel and didn't hear her friend calling out to her. This resulted in Lee starting to freak out. She began searching for Ella's barrel when she heard footsteps. She quickly stopped what she was doing and went and hid behind some crates. There from a good angle, she spotted a slightly muscular, dark-skinned man. His black hair was slightly curly on top and his beard was barely touching his neck. He spotted her empty barrel and shook his head.

"Vraiment? Apporter un tonneau vide à bord?" The man said in a deep french voice. He shook his head and went over to the other barrels. Coincidently, the barrel that he picked up next, was the one with Ella's sleeping figure in it. He blinked when he realized it was much lighter than usual. Gently he puts it down and starts to unscrew the lid, but when he saw her sleeping body he couldn't help but chuckle. He now understood why there was an empty barrel. "You can come out now, I'm not going to harm you," He said as he looked around. (Vraiment? Apporter un tonneau vide à bord? = Really? Bringing an empty barrel onboard?)

Lee then peaked over the side of a crate and he spotted her and the man chuckled. "So you are the culprits who snuck on board," He chuckled.

"Y..yeah," Lee stuttered a bit and didn't move from where she was standing. She didn't really know if she could trust him or not.

Ella then begins to yawn and starts to move in her barrel. "o..oh , are w..we there yet?" She asked sleepily as she started to stand up and poke her head out of the barrel. She was gently rubbing the sleep out of her eye when she noticed the guy. "Eep!" She squeaked and ducked back down into the barrel.

The man just started to laugh more and shook his head. "There is no need to worry, you won't be thrown out. I'll help you cover and stay hidden."

"R..really?" Asked Lee who started to move towards him.

"Yes,' He said simply with his french accent rolling off his lips. "What are your names and where are you two young ones heading to,"

" name is Lee and the girl in the barrel is Ella, w..we don't know where we are going but w..w..we had to leave our old life behind."

"A bunch of renegades now?" He chuckled and smiled softly,"Alright Lee, and Ella, I'll help you out. My name is Jacque, make yourselves at home and I'll make sure you won't get caught and thrown to the fishes."

Lee and Ella now giggled as they heard him and nodded their heads. It was only the beginning of a friendship. Too bad it didn't last very long.

A couple weeks after their departure, they bonded with Jacque as the travel continued. He would make them laugh and they would tell him different stories and how much they wanted to leave their home so bad.

"Oh, so you got stuck with a banshee, well now that's just sad. A couple of sweet girls like you two shouldn't be dealt with a bad hand,"Jacque sighed.

"That's what I called her," Ella said with a giggle and a smile.

Lee just chuckled,"I called her instead of Ms. Shillington,"

"Both are good nicknames," He chuckled before looking up and hearing something a bit off.

"What's going on?" Ella asked as she heard it too.

"I don't know and I'll go check," Jacque said as he quickly got up and onto the main deck. Though that was the last they heard of him. A loud crash of thunder was heard and the pounding of rain began to beat against the boards of the ship. It started to rock uncontrollably and the two small girls had to hold onto something.

"Where is Jacque!" Lee called out.

"I don't know! I can't hear him!" Ella cries as she held onto Lee's arm.

A loud crash of lightning was heard as a wave crashed onto the ship, tipping it over to it's side. Water quickly began to pour into the hull and the girls had nowhere else to go. The remaining air bubbles coming from around them pushed them out of the hull and they just barely caught onto a plank of splintered wood. Before their eyes, the ship was sinking to its watery grave, and with it, the life of the crew, the captain, and their dear friend Jacque.

The wind, the rain, and the storm was too much for them and they soon blacked out, barely holding onto the piece of wood that they just managed to grab. As hours went by, turning into night, the ocean pushed them toward a lonely island. As their bodies gently graze upon the smooth sand, a simple black figure walked towards them. They only thing shining in the moonlight was a silver locket as the storm passed..


	2. The Strange Visitor

Five years after the girls washed onto the shore of a strange island, they came under the house of an ever-changing woman. A woman by the name of Tia voodoo witch, at the moment, was getting things prepared for a guest. A guest that she knew held a great importance for the future.

"Lee! Ella! I have a job for you to do!' She called as her nimble hands moved around a few jars with various contents around. Some are recognizable to be sand and shells but a few are a bit too strange to identify without the help of a label. She had just pushed one jar that was labeled: Lizard guts, when she heard footsteps going down the stairs nearby. Soon a blonde girl with blue eyes appeared behind Tia.

"Ah! Lee! Where is Ella?" Tia asked as she started to get up from where she was kneeling.

"I'm right here," Ella said as she came out from behind Lee, a smile was on her lips as she looked at the woman.

"Oh, there you are," she said with a soft smile on her lips and dusted her hands off on the gown she had on.

"So what do you need us to do?" Lee asked with a raised brow.

The goddess smiled as she gave each of them a big basket that was on the table near by. In each basket she had a couple of small jars, a bowl made out of wood, and a chisel with pick like tools. The girls raise their brows at the little group of items. Tia then picked up one of the small jars and looked at the girls through it. Their figures were disfigured and blobby but she knew her girls well.

"In these jars I would like saltwater from the sea and sand from the beach. Do you remember what I told you about these items?" She asked as she lowered the jar so she could see the two girls normally. She wanted to quiz them on their lesson that was told the past night.

"The saltwater represents water. It symbolizes emotions," Commented Ella.

"And the sand represents earth. It symbolizes stability," Finished Lee.

Tia Dalma grinned a toothy smile. She was pleased with their answers and nodded, "That is correct girls." She then put the jars back into their baskets before pulling out the small bowls.

"The bowls are for the herb Rosemary that grow on the cliffs by the shore where I found you. They are special for the ceremony that I will be having tonight," The goddess continued, "We only need a few sprigs." She then put the bowls back into the basket before grabbing the small tools. "Last but not least the tools to collect the minerals by the herbs."

Ella nodded gently. "Ok," replied Lee as they both gently grabbed their baskets and the tools she grabbed before putting them into their baskets once more.

"Be back soon, we are expecting company," Tia said.

Lee rose a brow as Ella blinked and said, "Hmmm, it's been awhile since we have had a visitor, other than the villagers of course."

The older woman nodded," It has, but this one is different. Now go, you don't have much time." She said gently before pushing them out the door.

It had been about an hour or so, for they had finished collecting the items that Tia wanted. They were by the rock formation only a few meters away from the shore that they had washed up on. The same beach that Tia Dalma had found them and brought them under her home. Lee stood up and began to dust the sand off of her tan skirt. She was going to say something to Ella when she spotted a drifting boat heading to them. Without warning, the young teen sprinted to the water. Into the water she went, without lifting her skirt so that the water line was clearly marked on her clothing. When she reached its side, she peaked in and gasped.

"ELLA! This man needs our help!"

The younger girl who was sitting by the rock formation looked up as her friend headed to the beach. When the older girl called for her she leapt to her feet and ran towards the ship. Her black dreadlocked ponytail swayed side to side before coming to a slow stop when she appeared next to Lee. Her brown eyes spotted the passed out man in the boat.

The man was fairly tall, tall enough to fit the boat. Only a few inches were left for space by his feet. Empty rum bottles were scattered around his splayed body. His dark, dreadlocked hair was barely covering his pale face. His eyes were marked with Kohll and his mouth was barely open. The red bandana that was wrapped around his head was either wet from sweat or from the surrounding sea. The hat, that the girls thought he wore all the time, was askew and barely on the ship.

"U..uh what should we do? He looks asleep, he doesn't look like he's in trouble," Ella stated as she scanned his form once more for any injuries that they might've missed the first time they looked.

"We should tell Tia…" Lee started but she stopped as the man blinked open his eyes at her. His dark brown eyes studied her before turning to Ella.

He then got up and smiled a bit crookedly before pointing a drooping finger at the young girl. "Tia darling, I thought you were taller."

Lee blinked in confusion before watching the two interact. Ella gave a deadpan look at the stranger before saying. "Um…...I'm not Tia."

He then squinted his eyes and got really close to her face before pulling back and said. "I knew that."

Ella then turned her head to Lee and said,"Yup, he's fine."

"Of course I'm fine," Retorted the man.

"So who are you?" Lee finally asked as she looked at him with slightly narrowed eyes.

He slowly stepped out of the boat and shook himself off, which seemed to have woken him up from his drunken stupor. He gave a charming smile and took off his hat as he bowed. "Captain Jack Sparrow, at your service, ladies," He said.

The girls were bewildered at the mis man. He was just asleep a minute ago from drunkenness but now he was up and respectful.

'O...kay then," Lee said unsurely.

"So are you here to see Tia? She did say she was expecting someone," Ella stated as she watched him.

"Indeed I am," Jack replied.

Lee then turned to Ella and brought her close to whisper in her ear. "Should we let him see her? H..he's pretty strange…"

"I can hear you, you know," Jack said as he placed his head near Lee's. Lee just rolled her eyes before looking at Ella once more.

Like her sister, Ella rolled her eyes before saying,"So am I, besides Tia said she was expecting someone."

Lee muttered something under her breath before sighing,"...fine."

Ella beamed before looking to Jack. "Just let us grab our stuff and we can take you to her."

"Alright," Jack said as he watched the girls head over to where they were last. His eyes wandered around the area, first from his boat, to the rock formation, and then to the small trail that he thought led to Tia Dalma. It was rather different than the water way that he usually took.

It wasn't long before Lee and Ella was by the entrance of the small trail. Lee had cupped her hands as she shouted towards Jack. "She is this way!"


	3. The Ritual

It wasn't long before the three of them came upon the hut of Tia, the girl's' guardian. Lee opens the door and lets them come in. There Tia was standing over a pot near the corner of her room where her table was. Her hands were fiddling with a few chicken legs as she threw them onto the table beside her to read them but when she was finished she looked up and grinned big.

"Jack Sparrow. I've been expecting you."

"Tia Dalma!" Jack grinned before looking at her quizzically, "How were you expecting me?" He raised a brow.

Tia ignored his question before turning to her girls. "Darlings, place the baskets over here," She said as she pointed to a rather small table on the other side of the pot. Usually it would be cluttered with odds and ends, but now it was cleared.

They nodded before placing them onto the table and quietly stepped back. Tia then grins before she steps behind the pot. She gently picked up a bottle of sand from both baskets and poured it in. A sizzle could be heard before she plucked a few shells and placed them into a small bowl that she had beside her and started to ground them into smaller pieces. Soon she sprinkled them in with a bit of ocean water and a small puff of sandy colored smoke rose up from within the pot.

Tia then turned around to pluck a feather from a bird that was resting in a hanging cage and swiped it so the individual pieces went into her mysterious mixture. From beside the small bowl which she grounded the shells in, were two flint rocks that she picked up and sparked into the mixture. The smoke then became thicker and turned into a slightly darker grey color. All the while as she performed her ritual a grin was on her face. She then leaned over and plucked a hair from both girls and placed them in. The smoke then changed into a bluish tint at once.

Tia then picked up a knife and placed the blade on the tip of her finger and proceeded to cut herself. .Three drops of blood fell into the pot. The smoke then transitioned to white.

"Now one last piece," Tia remarked before turning her gaze to Jack.

"Now wait a minute darling, " Jack began as he brought his hands up, "I was only here to get information of the Pearl."

"The Pearl?" Ella asked with a tilted head. Though she was shushed by Lee as Tia spoke up.

"Make a deal with ye Jack," Tia began, "Add piece of yourself to the pot and become girls protector and godfather and I'll give you information." She explained

At first Jack was shocked before starting to weigh the options. First he raised his left hand then his right, then back to his left. "You have yourself an accord."

"Excellent, now a piece of ye?" Tia Dalma said as she held an open hand to him.

Jack then looked at himself as he tried to figure out what to give her. He pulled his hair but decided against it. HE then spotted an overgrown fingernail and pondered on it before grasping it and pulling it off with a little difficulty. He then leaned over and let the piece of him drop into her open palm.

The girl's who watched had a tiny look of disgust as he did so. Tia just took it and dropped it with the mixture and the smoke turned pure white and bubbling could be heard. Then the smoke started to disappear into nothing. The voodoo lady then dipped her fingers in and scraped out some blue-green slime-like gel before rubbing it on the girl's right wrists.

She then closed her eyes and began to chant, "Gruw rasha qarrashb ug rasha qaqar a rupuaw rashaqa wr baxiq!" As the power of the chant was finally said, her eyes opened to reveal her eyes white and glowed as she bellowed with power in her voice, " You will now be called Fae.." She said as she curled Lee's hand up into a ball. "And Carmella!" She then closed Ella's hand in the same way she did with Lee's.

At the end of the last word the two girls blacked out and fell backwards. Lee's hair turned from brunette to pure white blonde, the color of the pale moon at night, her skin turned a few shades paler as well. Ella, beside her, turned tanner and her dark brown hair turned to pitch black. The transformation was almost complete.

A smile appeared on Tia's face as she bent down, her eyes now back to normal as she whispered to the girls.

"My daughters," the voodoo queen whispered. Jack, who had watched the whole ritual being performed and was now standing there in shock as Ella opened her eyes. Her brown eyes were slowly started to change color until they were now sea green.

Gruw rasha qarrashb ug rasha qaqar a rupuaw rashaqa wr baxiq! - By the power of the deep I make thee my kind


	4. The Tale of Davy Jones

A couple years later, after the ordeal with the spell, there came a squeak from their small wooden door. It slowly opened up as the flapping of wings could be heard. From her desk, Tia looked up to see a very, familiar face. Jack.

A slow smile grew upon her lips as she watched him, "Jaaack Spaaaarrow," She said with a seductive murmur.

"Tia Dalma!" Jack said jovifully as he avoided a bottle hanging from the ceiling.

"I always knew that the wind would blow you back to me~" She smirked as she got up from her chair and gracefully walked over to him. Her smile then faltered as she glanced over to the doorway where, now a fully grown, Will Turner was standing. "You…." She murmured. She gracefully walked to him with her finger pointed to him as he came a bit closer to her as well. "You...have a touch of destiny about you…...William….Turner."

Will raised a brow in confusion,"You know me?" Jack looked away with a bit of worry.

"You….want to know about me?" She said seductively as her face inched closer to his.

"There'll be no 'knowing' here," butted Jack as he pushed his hands in between them both to separate the two. "We need help and we are not leaving without it?" Jack then turns Tia around and whispers,"I thought I knew you?"

"Not as well as I thought, come." Tia ordered as she headed over to a small table by the doorway to the next room.

"Come," Jack repeated as they sat down.

Soon two girls came out of the doorway near them with smiles on their faces. "JACK!" Shouted the smaller of the two as she ran to her 'Uncle'.

Jack blinked,"Carmella?" He asked as he saw the Tia look alike. He remembered the first time they had met, before the spell, she was short and had long, black dreadlocked hair up in a ponytail. Her hair was much longer than before but still had grace to it. Strings of thread that held many odds and ends were peeping out from under a few strands.

The few men who were with them, had gathered around the table as well, only stared and were gaping at the reception he got and how bright the small girl's eyes were. They were as bright as the sea. Jack then turned to the taller girl who came up behind her. "Faye…"he murmured.

"Hi Uncle Jack," Faye grins as she puts her blonde hair behind her ears a bit.

"Uncle?" Asked Will incredulously

The familiar voice sparked the girls interest as they quickly turned to the source. "WILL!" the girls shouted and quickly rushed over to him. Carmella was there first and quickly pulled him into a hug. Will raised a brow and that only made Faye feel a bit concerned.

"Do you remember us Will? Faye asked.

Will was about to answer with a no until Carmella piped up. "Make any good swords lately?" She asked with a cheshire-like-grin. Then his eyes widened and a smile spread upon his face as he quickly hugged the two.

"Ella?!Lee?!" He exclaimed happily.

"It's Carmella and Faye now Will," Faye explains.

Before Will can reply, Jack, who was looking at the girls and back at Will, quickly interrupted him. "How do you know this eunuch?" He asked the girls.

The girls gave him a 'what the heck' kind of look before answering to the first part of the question. "We met him as children, he was the only one in town who was kind to us." Explained Faye.

"And what is with you and Eunuchs?" Asked Carmella with a raised brow.

Tia watched with amusement in her eyes, she made a mental note to herself to explain to the other three how he was their 'uncle'. She then cleared her throat. "I'll tell the reason that they call him Uncle later, now let's get down to business." The others nodded, knowing never to really go against her word. They quieted down and turned to look at her.

"What service can I do for you?" She asked coolly to them. Tia then looked at Jack, "You know I demand payment."

"LIke the last time?" He remarked.

"Not this time, something different," Responded the voodoo lady.

Jack then raised his fingers,"Then I brought payment," he said as he got up to go get it. He motioned for Pintel to come forth with a covered object. He then pulled the cover off to reveal a rusted cage with a monkey in clothes. "Look," he said before pulling out his pistol and shoots it. The monkey screamed but didn't die. "An undead monkey," He chuckled and placed it in the middle of the table. "Top that."

"Jack!" Screamed Carmella at the whole motion. She had a connection with animals and Jack knew it too.

"Sorry Darling," Jack responded with a very small sheepish smile.

Tia then takes the cage and gently spun it around before opening it and releasing the monkey from within. "No," Gibbs cried softly as he watched him go into the other room. "You have no idea how long it took us to catch that," he muttered softly. Unbeknownst to the other guests, there was another body in the other room.

"The payment is filled," Tia said simply as she took the cage and puts it to the side.

"We are looking for this," Will said as he pulled a piece of cloth from within his vest and opened it and spread it onto the table. On the ragged and dirty cloth was the picture of a thin, but simple key.

Tia then looked at it with a strange face, one the girls haven't seen in a long time. Carmella and Faye turned to each other and mouthed: 'Why does he have that?'

"...and where it goes to," Continued Will as he looked back at Tia.

Tia then quickly looked up at Jack, who was fiddling with a hat nearby, "The compass you bartered from me….It can not lead you to this?"

"Maybe?" He said a bit defensively as he scrunched up his face. Tia then sat down as they all watched him. "Why?"

"aaaihhe...Jack Sparrow does not know what he wants," Tia smirked in amusement as she looked over to Will. Jack just watched quietly before putting the hat down. "Or do you know...but allude to claim it as your own." Tia chuckled a little. Jack was near the table as he blew onto a hanging jar.

"The key goes to a chest…..and it is what lays inside the chest that you seek," She said as she leaned back into her chair. "Don't you," She looked at Will.

"Why is Mom so fascinated by Will?" Carmella thought as she watched the whole thing. Faye was thinking close to the same thing.

"What is inside?" Asked Gibbs with a smirk.

"Gold?" Asked Pintel, "Jewels? Unclaimed properties of valuable nature?" He listed off as Ragetti made faces as he looked at a jar of eyeballs.

"Nothing….bad I hope…"Whispered Ragetti.

"You know of Davy Jones," Said Tia as she leaned up from her chair. The name instantly perked the girls as they now leaned closer to hear more.

"A man of the sea," She murmured as the three crew members came closer in interest. "A great sailor...until he ran a foul the thing that vexes all men…" As Tia tells her tail, Jack was fiddling with something before placing it into his pocket.

"What vexes all men?" Will asked.

"Really Will?" Carmella said a bit loudly before closing her lips quickly in embarrassment. Will just glanced at her with a raised brow and a smile.

"What indeed…"Tia smirked as she placed her head on her hand and looked at them all.

"The Sea?" Asked Gibbs.

"Sums?" Pintel said.

"The balance of good and evil,"muttered Ragetti.

They all turned their heads to look at him in bewilderment and annoyance.

"A woman," Jack piped up in exasperation. Then all the attention went to him.

"A woman," Tia said in agreement. "He fell in love,"

"No..no..no, I heard it was the sea he fell in love with," Gibbs said in a matter-of-fact tone.

"Same story, different versions, all are true," Tia continued as she moved her finger in annoyance before continuing. "See...it was a woman as changing and harsh and untamable as the sea.. He never stopped loving her, but the pain it caused him was too much to live with, but not enough to cause him to die." She said a bit prideful.

"What exactly did he put into the chest?" Will asked with a mixture of curiosity and annoyance dripping from his lips.

"Him heart," She said as she placed her hand over her heart.

"Literally or figuratively?" Asked Ragetti.

"He couldn't literally put his heart into the chest," Pintel tried to convince him. He then turned his head to Tia. "...Could he?"

"It was not worth feeling what small, fleeting, hard-like…."Tia said as she started to tense up as she explained the story more. "... Heart. Lock it away in a chest. And Hide the chest from the world…" Tia said through gritted teeth before looking down at the cloth. "The key...he keep with him at all times."

Will then stands up before looking at Jack. "You knew this," He muttered.

"Did not," responded Jack, "I did not know where the key was. Now we do. So all that's left is hop aboard the Flying Dutchman. Grab the key and you go back to Port Royal and save your bonny lass." After muttering he turned away and started to leave.

Tia then stands up with her hand out. "Let me see your hand," she ordered. Jack seemed hesitant before turning around and showing his right hand before reluctantly showing her his left hand that was covered in a poorly made bandage.

She gently took the hand and unwraps it as his crew began to lean in as his hand was slowly revealed to them. They gasped as they saw an ugly black spot within his palm.

At the moment both Carmella and Faye jumped up. "JACK!"

Gibbs quickly rubbed his hands on his vest while muttering, "The Black Spot." He then turned around and spits. Pintel and Ragetti then copied him.

Will looked over before looking at Jack once more.

"My eyesight is as good as before, just so you know," He said a bit with a fake smile.

Then they look over to hear Tia muttering in another room, she had slipped off when they were doing their little spiel.

"What the heck happened," Carmella asked as she looked at Jack.

"Nothing to worry about Darling," Jack answered, not wanting them to get involved.

Pots were clanging around and stuff was falling as Tia continued her muttering. Jack steals a ring near Tia's locket. While Ragetti and Gibbs watch where the voodoo lady was at.

Carmella had spotted Jack and thought," Note to self, pickpocket Jack before he leaves." Faye was more silent from the whole thing. She was a bi t worried.

The monkey whimpered as he looked at the body. "Davy Jones can not make port," Tia said as she came in with a jar in her hands. "Can not step on land, but once every ten years. Land is where you are safe Jack Sparrow. So you will carry land with you," She said as she handed him the jar.

Jack hesitantly took the jar from Tia's hand and muttered,"...Dirt….This is a jar of dirt." In the background, Carmella and Faye couldn't help but giggle quietly.

"Yes," Tia said a bit slowly as she looked at him.

"Is this jar of dirt going to help?" Jack asked skeptically.

"If you don't want it, give it back," Tia said as she reached over to get the jar back.

"No," Jack said as he protectively held onto the jar as the woman's hands retracted.

'Then it helps," She said clearly.

Carmella couldn't help but burst out laughing at the whole conversation. "I'm sorry, I can't help it," She said through stifled chuckles. It increased even more as he held it away from Pintel.

As her laughing stopped, Will said," It seems we have a need to find the Flying Dutchman."

Tia then sat down as she grabbed a pile of crab claws of varying sizes and shook them before throwing it down. "A touch of destiny…" She murmured as she released them and they scattered onto the table. She then gave them the coordinates. As they were leaving, Carmella went over to Jack and gave him a hug for luck, though she pick-pocketed him everything he tried to steal.

She then turned to Will, 'Good luck, Will," She said gently as she slowly hugged him for a few seconds.

"I wish you luck as well," Faye said gently as she hugged him afterwards. As much as they hated seeing him go after not seeing him for so long, they knew that he couldn't stay and that they'll see him again, quite soon.

After they left, Carmella turned to Tia, "Why do I have a bad feeling that something is going to happen…."

Tia gave them a knowing look as she stared at the door.


	5. What would you do?

In the darkness, the village people were all standing in or around the water, each with a lit candle in their hands. The small crew looked grim as their boat passed a few, with Marty looking over the bow. The villagers were humming and a few were crying as the boat made their way to Tia's hut. From within the doorway, Faye was waiting with a candle of her own, and her eyes puffy and red. She motioned for them to come on in and she showed them to their seats. Before she closed the door, the wind picked up a bit and blew out the candles that were nearby.

Carmella was off to the side, curled up in a ball before she looked up from where she was. The small trinkets that Jack had given to her fell down with her hair and some into her eyes. Faye then went to go and stand beside her 'sister' and began to rub her back in a comforting way. Tia had went into the other room and came back with a few drinks.

Will, who was sitting down, threw his small blade onto the wooden table and let it stick for a bit before scratching notches into the wood before taking it back out. When he did, Tia came out with her tray of drinks, lit by a few glowing headed over to Elizabeth first and bent down offered her a drink.

"Against the cold and the sorrow," Tia said as Elizabeth takes one of the drink, looking rather depressed.

Tia then heads to Will as she knelt down beside him. "It's a shame," She said softly. "I know you're thinking that with The Pearl you could've captured the devil and set free your father's soul. " Will sets down his drink.

"It doesn't matter now, The Pearl's gone, along with its captain," He muttered as he threw his knife down.

"We are sorry to hear about your father Will," Carmella piped up from her small corner. Faye nodded in agreement.

Will just nodded and sighed,"..Thank you...and sorry about Jack," he said gently as he looked over to the girls.

"Aye, already the world seems a bit less bright," Sighs Gibbs from the opposite side of the doorway. "He fooled us all, right to the end. Well I guess that honest streak finally went out. To Jack Sparrow!" He said as he lifted up his cup to his old captain.

"Never enough, without Captain Jack," Regetti sniffled.

"He was a gentleman of fortune, he was," Pintail said with tears going down his cheek.

Elizabeth sniffled a bit as she held up her own cup,"He was a good man."

"A good godfather," Faye said as tears fell down her cheeks.

Everyone turns to look at the girl. Regetti now understood the connection between his captain and these mysterious girls.

Carmella couldn't say anything for she started to bawl again as Faye pulled her close to comfort her. The crew quietly nodded before sipping their drinks in unison.

Will puts down his drink as he looked over to Elizabeth. He thinks that she fell in love with Jack and not for him anymore. "If anything could be done to bring him back. Elizabeth.."

Tia quickly interrupts. "Would you do it?" Hm?" She then looked to Elizabeth in the eye. "What would you?" She then looked at everyone. "What would any of you willing to do?" She asked as kept the lit tray balanced in her hand. "Hm?" "Would you sail to the end of the earth and beyond? To fetch back, witty Jack?" Tia then gave a small smile,"and him precious Pearl?"

Gibbs then stepped closer and nodded,"Aye."

Pintail then rose up in determination," Aye!"

Regetti also stood up, his eyes a bit wide, "..Aye."

Cotton raised his hand and his parrot squawked, "AYE!"

Elizabeth then gently and quietly nodded her head," Yes,"

Will whispered,"...aye" He said as he nodded.

As the others spoke their ayes' , Faye stood up with a sniffle. "Aye!"

Carmella looked up to them and she said a bit steely, "Do you even have to ask?"

Tia then grins,"Alright. But if you brave the weird and haunted source at world's end, then you will need a captain who knows those waters." Tia then turns to look at the stairway. A pair of booted feet started to make its way down. Step, Step, Step. Elizabeth stood up and moved behind Tia. Step, Step, Step, Gibbs just stared in shock. Step, Step, Step, the others began to gather around Tia as Captain Barbossa showed his head.

"So tell me, what's become of my ship?" He said with a small smirk as Jack the monkey climbed onto his shoulder and he took a bite out of a green apple. The juice spilling down his lips as he began to laugh, while Jack screeches.

"How are you alive?" Will asked bluntly.

"The voodoo lady brought me back for a purpose," He answered. "She will be coming with us on this expedition."

"We are not going to stick behind, we are coming as well!" Faye piped up as she moved to Will's side.

"No, you're not. I need you to be safe," Will sighed.

"This expedition is not da kind for young lass's" Piped up Barbossa from behind Will.

"We can take care of ourselves," said Carmella as she joined her sister.

"Let em' come Barbossa," Tia interrupted as she headed towards them.

Barbossa spat,"The little lasses wouldn't last a minute."

That remark made the girl's blood boil. The water in the glasses started to boil as Carmella glared upon the captain. Outside the wind began to howl as Faye clenched her fists.

"What the devil is going on!" Exclaimed Gibbs as he was watching all the mysterious phenomenons happening.

Tia went to her 'daughters' side and placed her hands on their shoulders. "I can explain," She said as everything started to calm down.

The two girls then looked at her, as well as the others as she started to explain.

"When they came to live with me, they began to develop certain abilities. Faye with the raging winds of the sea, and Carmella with the vast oceans," Tia began to explain. She then turned to them. "I have a premonition for these two girls before they meet us at our final destination." She then leaned in to whisper the idea to the girls. Then with one hand she took the locket and opened it to them. Only the three girls heard the song.

It was gentle and soothing. A soft promise of love that never came to be….


	6. Insufferable Woman

It was a stormy night and the waves were crashing against The Flying Dutchman's boards. Though deep down in the hull was its captain. He was stretching his tentacles a bit before placing a silver crab locket on the old organ he had. Everything was quiet onboard except for the roaring wind and the men on deck. It wasn't long before he began to play a song that he had memorized for many years. Then the locket started to play on its own. It was a soft and enchanting song. It was gentle like a lullaby. He stopped as he began to listen to it, old memories emerged and he frowned softly.

Though he felt a being behind him, it wasn't one of his crew because they dare not enter his domain when he plays his organ. He turned around and spotted the faded out image of Tia Dalma. He clenched his teeth and stood up quickly.

"What...are you doing here?" He asked in a snarl of rage.

"I'm here to give ye a message….Davy Jones…" Tia stated as she watches him.

"Get out! You have no right to be here," He spatted in response.

"It's not just about us anymore Jones," She stated.

Jones ignored what she was saying and continued on. "I served my ten years and when we could be together again, you were not there."

"It is my nature, would you have loved me if I was anything but what I am?" She added.

"I DO NOT love you."

"I know what ye did Davy Jones," She said as her voice rose a bit.

Jones pauses before muttering, "How could you know…"

"You are not the only one who has connections with the brethren court, I found out years ago by one Jack Sparrow," She answered.

He goes into a rage and throws a nearby table onto its side and a couple chairs across the room and her form flickered as one passed through her.

"Ye done yet?" Tia asked with a deadpan look on her face.

He narrowed his eyes,"WHAT do you want," he growled.

"You have daughters to take care of." She said flatly.

Jones stopped and processes this whole thing while his mouth had dropped. "How...is this possible?"

"Found them and took them in as me own," Tia answered."Sparrow is their godfather," She said with the smallest hint of a smirk on her face.

Davy sighs in annoyance and just turns around as he puts a hand on the organ and the other on the locket. His humanity flickered and just for a second his once crab-like claw flickered to that of hand. "What are they like?" He asked slowly.

Tia spotted the small flicker and gave a small smile before saying,"One is responsible and full of determination, and a force like a hurricane. The other kind yet as changing as the sea."

A small chuckle escapes his lips and he stood up, back to his usual form. He then turns back to look at her. "And why should I care?" He asked.

"I know that I hurt ye, but it wouldn't have worked," She stated calmly. "I always did love thee, Davy Jones. Never doubt that." She sighed, "But these two will care for thee than I could ever could. They should not be punished for my faults."

Davy Jones sighed and headed to the door before pausing and turning to look at her. "I would give them a chance. How may I found them and how would I know?"

"They will be in Port Royal,ye would know them by my locket that would be worn around the younger's neck." She stated.

"YOU sent them into the clutches of BECKETT!" He snapped in a fatherly way.

"I did not sent them, they insisted. " She then smirked a tiny bit and vanished.

Davy Jones sighed and muttered,"That woman is insufferable." He then exited his cabin to inform his crew.


	7. Hoist the Colors

The sun was shining brightly as it climbed the sky to midday. The Caribbean breeze was blowing gently on the dock. It ruffled the sales as boats came to a stop. That was except for two girls who were standing at the top of the mast, where the crow's nest was barely touching the water. The ship barely sailed to the wooden dock where they hopped off with a sigh.

"Didn't this happen to Jack?" Carmella asked with a raised brow.

Faye nodded as she bit her lip,"Yeah, I believe mother said that he did." She then looked around with slightly narrowed eyes. "It's too quiet, they must be getting close to the time. We need to hurry…"

"What exactly are we doing again?" Her 'sister' asked.

Faye sighed as she shook her head,"Really? You forgot! We need to save the accused people."

Carmella quickly put up her hands up in surrender, "Hey! I'm just checking, I don't want to do anything that will cause you to go into a rant again."

She shook her head with a sigh more and looked over. "Ugs, just come on, we don't have time to waste!" With that Faye quickly darted down the docks. Carmella quickly darted after her. It wasn't long before they made their way up to the fort.

When they got up to the fort, the sun was about to be noon. The winds picked up as the flag of the East India Trading Company whipped around. The wrought iron gate was drawn open and a long trail of grayish people waddled out. Guards were on either side of the line with their guns pointed above them, ready to attack if need be. Neither one of their faces looked up for they knew they would be looking at the hanging noose

"Oh my gods," Carmella muttered as she watched from an alcove. Faye nodded. Before they went in, Faye had done some voodoo and put a spell on them to not be noticed.

A guy who was reading from a scroll began to announce as to why the people were going to be hanged for and what rights were being suspended. His voice was monotone as it broadcasted beyond the forts wall. Seven people all in chains came up onto the stand as they stood in front of their noose.

"Cutler Beckett, duly appointed by the representative of the king…"The man seven peopled stepped closer to their death. "..According to marshal law, the following statutes temporarily amended." The dirtied faces of the others in line looked in horror with tear-streaked cheeks.

"Right to assembly...suspended.," The guy continued as the executioner pulled the lever. The bodies dropped and hung. The guards then came and took the limp bodies before taking off their shoes and throwing them in a pile and piled the bodies in a wagon.

"Right to habeas corpus…..suspended." After the announcement another seven came up and was dropped and the cycle repeated.

"Right to legal counsel….suspended." Drop.

"Right to a verdict by a jury of peers…...suspended." Drop.

"By decree all persons found guilty of piracy or aiding a person convicted of piracy or associating with a person convicted of piracy shall be sentenced to hang by the neck until dead." The next group went up. This time a ragged boy was stepping up to the middle.

Carmella gasped and muttered,"He looks about ten or younger. Around the age we ran away."

Faye nodded,"Yeah,"she bit her lip with tears. Knowing she couldn't save the lives prior to this group.

The boy then looked up to the noose before taking out the coin and began to fiddle with it. The coin then began to emit a sound that the girls were made familiar with by their mother.

"Can you hear that?" Carmella asked in a whisper.

Faye looked to her and nodded,"yeah, it's time…."

The boy then began to mumble," The king and his men stole the queen from her bed and bound her in her bones. The seas be ours and by the powers where we will, we'll roam." Then the executioner dropped a barrel in front of him. He then picked him up and put the noose around his neck.

Second man to the boys left was a dark skinned man with a band around his head. His eyes closed he began to continue the song that the boy had began to sing," Yo...ho..all hands hoist the colors high…"

Then all seven began to sing followed by everyone else. "Heave ho, thieves and beggars, never shall we die. Yo ho, all together. Hoist the colors high." The ones in line began to shake the chains around their hands.

A man then came up to Beckett and said, "Lord Beckett, they started to sing."

The man who wasn't even looking at the scene muttered,"Finally."

"Heave ho, thieves and beggars, never shall we die…" Right before the executioner was going to yank the lever the two girls ran out of their hiding spot, making the spell disappear. Faye ran to the ones in chains, while Carmella rushed up to the gallows. Carmella quickly pointed at the executioner with her hand, making him freeze where he stood and faints. She then called upon the water that was around the courtyard and sliced the nooses.

"Run!" Carmella called as they all darted off the gallows as soldiers started to pile into the area.

Faye was using wind to cut the chains and blew the soldiers away. A few had hit the wall and was knocked unconscious. Others, their weapons were blown over the wall and out of reach. She turned to see her sister with the other seven and they all battled their way out of the fort and towards the docks.

"Get them to safety!" Carmella called to the crew on a ship that was docked. They knew it was not part of the navy, but a Pirate Lords, who was stationed there in disguise. The crew quickly got to work and left, just when the soldiers appeared at the docks.

The girls started to fight and weapons were flying when The Flying Dutchmen rose from the depths from the bay. The soldiers watched in horror as the famous ship came ever closer to their docks. From the helm of the boat was the captain himself, Davy Jones.

"Get aboard NOW Lasses!" He called and it didn't take them a second thought as Faye created wind to quickly pick them up and onto the ship.

"How many times do I have to tell you not to do that!" Carmella muttered.

"Stop complaining, it was the fastest way to get onto the ship." She rolled her eyes before looking over the railing and at the docks.

From below, Beckett was standing with his men. He then started to yell at Jones, "Bring them back!"

The girls just rolled their eyes as Davy Jones ignores his calls and the ship began to sink back into the deep. The last view was of Beckett getting angry and yelling at his men.


	8. His Humanity

It had been weeks since they had left Beckett on the dock, the girls were going about their own business. The men had shown some change from the first meeting with the two young females. It was a change to the usual all-men crew, and mostly to Davy Jones. At the moment Faye was looking over the railing and towards the wide expanse of sea, the breeze gently lifting her blonde hair.

It wasn't long before the burly captain came up from his quarters. He looked around with his eyes squinted before he locked onto Faye. Slowly he walked over to her.

"Where is your sister?" He asked

Faye didn't have to say much for she pointed up towards the main mast. There hanging by the ropes, was the rambunctious girl. She was smiling as she felt the sea breeze through her hair. Davy just shook his head,"She's going to get herself killed."

"Yeah, but she can deal with it," Faye chuckled before waving her sister down. "Aye! Get down here!"

Carmella perked up as she heard her sister's voice and beamed as she grabbed the rope and slid down. She landed on her feet before walking over to them.

"Something wrong?" She asked.

"I don't want to scrub your blood off me deck." Davy stated flatly.

"I've been climbing trees since I was little, I was fine," Carmella argued.

"Don't argue with me young lady, I need to talk with you both in my quarters," He said as he walked away.

Faye looked over to Carmella and shrugged, "We might as well go see what he wants," she said before following the big man. Carmella nodded and followed after.

Jones opened the door and didn't wait for them to come through the doorway before sitting on an old wooden chair that had barnacles coating the back. Carmella walked in and spotted the organ. It intrigued her and she couldn't help but walk up to it and glide her fingers over the keys. It was only then that she spotted the locket.

Jones spotted that and barked,"Don't touch that!"

Carmella quickly reeled her hand back and held onto the covered locket that hung around her neck. He spotted that quick movement but decided to ask about it later. He had more pressing matters to discuss.

"I'm letting Jack go, I'm tired of him trying to kill me. We need his piece of eight to set your mother free." He said as he looked at the two girls who now were standing before him.

"What do you mean set our mother free?" asked Faye with a raised eyebrow.

"Long ago, my heart was joined with that of your mother, or Calypso as I should say…" He said and sighed before standing back up and headed to the organ. "I loved her but she didn't come when the time came and I felt betrayed. I let my emotions take over and I wasn't thinking rationally," He muttered as he took the heart shaped locket into his hands. "I cut my heart out to try and get rid of the pain, but it just left me feeling empty. So I went to the first brethren court and told them how to bind her."

Carmella's eyes flared up, "You did WHAT?!"

Faye tried to hold her back as the ship started to rock side to side. As if it was connected to Carmella's outburst.

"I know I was wrong, and now I want to undo what has been done. Your mother and I have reconciled and gave me away to restore a piece of humanity. By being your father."

Faye and Carmella weren't sure how to react but the younger girl calmed down and so had the sea.

"How could she not have told us…." Faye asked a bit disheartened as she held her own heart.

"I don't think she wanted us to be judgemental of him…" Carmella sighed,

Jones nodded before looking at the two once more before putting his locket back into his pocket. He then moved towards them. "Carmella...what were you holding when you touched my organ?"

Carmella didn't say anything but lifted the locket out from behind her blouse. "Mother wanted me to hold onto this."

He sighed,"That was a gift I gave to her, before all of this happened. It was a symbol of my love to her, and now it is yours." He said gently, the soft side showing for just a second. The girls didn't miss it and for that second they saw what he really looked like.

After a few minutes of silence Faye asked a question, "So where are we going exactly?"

"To Singapore."


	9. Remove Please

In the horizon before the docks of Singapore, a mist started to appear as a dark and ominous ship rose from the depths of the sea. Onboard, the crew of the Flying Dutchmen were all getting ready to dock, Faye and Carmella were standing by their father.

"When were the two of you going to tell me that you could breathe underwater?" Jones asked as he looked at the two girls with slight amusement.

Faye shrugs and Carmella chuckled," Well you know now," She said before she looked towards their destination.

"So what's the plan, just one more time?" Faye was standing nearby as he listened in. He was given a second chance by his captain, for his mission was to protect the two girls.

"I'm going to go distract Beckett while you two, your mother, and everyone else gets Jack back." Jones said as they finally got there.

"Alright, then let's go," Faye said as she motioned for Carmella and Bootstrap to follow. Though before her sister followed, she went over and hugged her father.

"Be safe," She said gently before going after Faye and their guardian. Jones nodded and watches them until they disappeared before ordering his crew to leave.

They made their way through the streets until they met their disguised mother and the rest.

"My girls!" Tia said happily as she brought the two into a hug.

"Tia!" The girls said just as happily as they hugged her back before greeting the others who were around them.

"Let's get going," Tia said as she motioned for her girls to get to their positions. Tia and Bootstrap went one way while the girls went with Elizabeth. They got onto a boat and pushed off.

Elizabeth started to softly sing as she rowed. It was the same song that the girls had heard at Port Royal. It was soft enough for only those who recognized the tune.

"The bell has been raised from its watery grave," The girls and Elizabeth sang as soldiers marched around them and over them.

"Here its ceptual tone, all to all, pay heed this call. " They said as Mercer and his men marched over a bridge that was directly above them. Fireworks go off above the next bridge. It's bright light streaking through the night. A figure runs across the same bridge as they started to sing the next line.

As they were reaching their destination, they finished up the song: "Yo ho, all together…" As they docked the boat they sang, "Hoist the colors high." They got onto the dock and said," Heave ho…"

Out of the shadows came a rather scrawny asian man. His voice harsh," Thieves and beggars," He sung as he moved towards the three girls, behind him others came as he finished the song. "Never say we die." The last word punctuated as Faye could have sworn she felt some spit land on her face. She made a slight face before watching the men once again.

"A dangerous song to be singing," said the man. "For any who is ignorant of its meaning. Particularly a woman."

"You mean woMEN" Faye corrected him before silencing herself.

The men just rolled their eyes. Before the man said something once more, "Particularly three women alone."

"What makes you think they are alone," Came a familiar husky voice as Barbosa came down the stairs.

"You protect them?" The asian man asked as he stepped forward to the man.

Elizabeth quickly went up to the asian man from behind and puts a blade to his throat as the other two men pointed their guns at her. "What makes you think I need protecting." she hissed.

"Or the two of us for that matter," Carmella piped up, " Though I don't think it's the best time to do this Elizabeth."

"Your master's expecting us," Barbossa said "And an unexpected death, would put a slight pause to our meeting." He said the last part directly to Elizabeth. She releases the man and backs up. The group quickly goes against the wall as Mercer and his men pass by. When the danger was clear, the asian men showed them the way through the tunnels.

As the soldiers marched above, the crew of the black pearl, emerged from the water below. Reeds in their mouth and coconut shells on their heads. They went up to the gate as Tia pushed her cart out on top of the bridge. The wheels creaked as she did so. A smile was shown from out from underneath the hat, Cotton's parrot was with her and was squawking, "Steady as she goes." As Jack the monkey starts up the organ.

The crew hears the organ and starts to saw through the bars, for they knew it was their signal. Not too far away the small group that consisted of the asian men, the girls, Elizabeth and Barbossa were walking through the streets.

"Have you heard from Will?" She asked Barbossa.

Carmella heard this and tilted her head, "What happened to Will?"

"He went to go retrieve something," Barbossa said simply and flatly as he turned to Elizabeth. "I trust young Turner to acquire the charts and you to remember your place in front of Captain Sao Fang." He then turned his head to Faye and Carmella, "...you two as well."

"Is he that terrifying," Elizabeth said boredly and unimpressed.

"He's much like me self but absent my merciful nature and fair play." Barbossa commented.

"You don't have much of that to begin with," Carmella commented as they walked a bit behind him

"My point exactly," He stated with a small smirk.

The small group finally came upon a circular door. The one man knocks three times and a small window opened.

"Hoy," The man said as the window slid closed once again. The door opened and the small group went in. When they came in the doors closed behind them. Meanwhile the crew finally got through the metal bars.

"We're through," Gibbs said with a huff. "Ready?" With a quick heave, the crew lifted the door off and put it to the side. Then they started to crawl through the tunnels carrying guns and weapons with them.

Barbossa and the three girls quickly removed their weapons as the man stopped them and ordered them to. Barbossa removed his weapons first and puts them to the side. Carmella removed her wide array of different knives and her sword. Faye gave up her axe and guns. Though when it came to Elizabeth.

"You think because she is a woman we would not expect her of treachery,"

"Well if you put it that way," Barbossa said before turning to Elizabeth. As he moved his attention to the older girl, he was slowly bringing the younger ones closer to him.

"Remove," The chinese man said," please."

Elizabeth glared at him and removed her hat and her shawl-like coat, it revealed a vest with four guns in it. She then threw the cloak-like jacket at a guy nearby. Barbossa just smiles when the guy looks at him. She removed each of the four guns before putting them down as she took off the vest and throwing it to the side. She looked over to Barbossa as she grabbed a small bomb out of her pocket and placed it on the table. She motioned one second and leaned back as she grabbed a rather large gun from somewhere behind her. Barbossa was curious and looked behind her as he wondered where she had put that thing.

"Where the heck did you put that…" Carmella said in shock. Elizabeth didn't say anything as she placed the gun onto the table, on top of her other stuff. Barbossa just smiled before she tried to enter again. Though the chinese man stopped her again.

"Remove...:Please,"He said with a creepy grin. Elizabeth was shocked and looked down at herself before seeing the creepy expression of the man. After that revolting event, they were led through the bathhouse. The girls saw the men in the baths. Faye tried to hide her look of disgust as they continued onwards.

As they got to the end of the room, in front of them were twin girls who moved aside to reveal the man they came to meet. His back towards them and his arms open wide with steam rising from below.


	10. The Deal

As the man turned around, everyone except Elizabeth bowed before him. Barbossa quickly saw Elizabeth and motions her to do the same thing, out of respect for the man.

When Elizabeth finally bowed the chinese man spoke up. "Captain Barbossa…." He then lifted his head in subtle pride. "...Welcome to Singapore." When he was spoken to, Barbossa stood up and Elizabeth followed his suit along with the girls.

The man picked up and sniffed a red cloth before turning to one of his twin bodyguards. "More steam,' He said as the young girl pulled a lever to flips a panel to show what they want. A guy underneath the floor yelled something before pulling a lever and steam rose up. Not too far away Ragetti signalled the others that the coast was cleared. As they looked around a very, very, big man walked across the room. His belly bounced every single step. Ragetti saw the man and tried to hightail it out of there but before he got too far, Gibbs grabbed him by the arm and muttered.

"None of that. If things don't go the way we want, we're the only chance they got." He then pushed him back forward.

The large man that had just walked by had grabbed a shovel and shoveled coal before throwing them into the fire.

Meanwhile, above them, the man continued. "I understand that you have a request." He said as he began to walk towards Barbossa and Elizabeth. The girls were watching warily.

"More of a proposal to put to ye," He replied as they were now face to face. "I have a venture on the way, I find myself in need of ship and a crew. Elizabeth tilted her head from behind him.

The man then scratched his head, his long nails gently scraping his bald scalp. The red cloth was now tied to his pinky finger. "It is an odd coincidence," He said in thought.

"Because you happen to have a ship and a crew that you don't need," Piped up Elizabeth as Barbossa looked at her in an annoyed way.

"No," The Singaporean male said in a mock confusement as he now fidgeted with his ear. "Because earlier this day,not far from here a thief broke into my most revered uncle's temple." He said as he moved towards a man holding some charts. "And tried to make off with these," He then grabbed a chart from the man. Barbossa and Elizabeth looked at each other in silent conversation.

Behind the two, Faye and Carmella were barely talking to each other. "This is not good,' Carmella whispered to her sister under her breath.

"I know," Faye muttered in reply.

"The navigational charts," Shao Fang said as he moved closer. "The the ." He holds the chart up to show them before throwing it Tai Huang, his second in command. Elizabeth watched their every movement. He came ever so slightly. "Wouldn't it be amazing, if this venture of yours took you to the worlds beyond this one," He said as he motioned his hand in an airy way.

"It would be a strange incredulity at that," Barbossa said as he tried to talk innocently to the man who was now a few feet away from him. Elizabeth behind him just looked at him in a very straight face with angry looking eyes. She had been looking at him like that since he showed up again.

The man just gave a smug face before backing up and it slowly turned to his left and motioned to the man around the tubs.

The men quickly raised a bar that held Will. He was tied up to it and soaked as he gasped for breath. Both Faye and Carmella looked at Will in worry. Barbossa backed up a bit as Elizabeth tried to keep her shock and worry in check, but was failing.

Shao Fang then walked up to Will as he pointed to his face. "This..is the the thief. Is his face familiar to you?" Elizabeth started to shake her head as Barbossa calmly and slowly shook his head though his eyes lingered to Elizabeth.

He took out a pike from his side and quirked his eyebrow up a bit before saying," Then I guess, he has no further need for it." He then moved to harm him. Elizabeth then broke her silence with a startled yelp.

Her hands going to her mouth as she yelped. "Will." Barbossa looked displeased as he looked forward.

Shao slowly then turned to the small group once more. He puts the pike back into his belt before walking towards them once more. "You come into my city and you betray my hospitality." He came closer and closer until Barbossa spoke up again.

"Shao Fang I assure you that I had no idea that he-" He was cut off as Shao Fang pushed himself forward in an angered motion.

"THAT HE WOULD GET CAUGHT!" He screamed as his face was only inches away from Barbossa . As Shao was screaming, all the men that were around them started to move in close. "You intend to attempt a voyage to Davy Jones locker…." At this point Barbossa raised an arm to hold back Elizabeth from doing anything stupid…..again. "But I can not help but wonder!" Shao said as he raised an arm in anger. He then turns around,"...why."

Barbossa then flips a piece of eight to Shao and he catches it in mid then blows on it before raising it to his ear. As Shao listened to the soft ringing in his ear Barbossa started to speak. "The song has been sung."

Carmella then stepped forward, finally being seen by those around her. "It's true, we were there when it happened." She then gestures her sister as Faye stepped up to follow suit.

"Aye!" Faye exclaimed.

Barbossa then stepped forward as he puts his hands on the girl's shoulders and gently pushes them backwards a little. "The time is upon us. We must convene the Brethren Court. As one of the nine pirate lords you must honor the call." Shao then closes his fist around the piece of eight.

Shao gave a distasteful look as he muttered, "More steam." The thing was pulled and below them Cotton was at that station unable to tell which one to pull. Ragetti was pointing things as the others got into position.

Seeing no steam, Shao got frustrated and yelled at one of the twin bodyguards. "MORE STEAM!" The girl flinched and continued to pull the lever.

It was only then that Cotton figured out the right lever as the big man that was on the ground started to stir. Marty who was sitting on his chest hit him over the head with a shovel and promptly knocked him out once more before getting off of him.

Shao then started to walk around. "There is a price on all of our heads. It is true, and since the only way a pirate can turn a profit is by betraying other pirates." Shao was now looking towards Will.

Underneath them once more, the men were gathering their weapons as Gibbs stated, "Wait for the signal!" They were listening to the conversation above, mostly Barbossa. Ragetti was looking up through a crack and up Elizabeth's shirt.

"What value is the Brethren Court?" Shao was saying to them as he motioned his arm to the group before him. "What can any of us do?"

Elizabeth who was finally fed up with all of Shao's talking barged forward with her face contorted in anger. "You can fight!" Behind her the big bald man was trying to grab her to make her still. He had grabbed her arm and she whipped her head to him. "Get off me!" She then turned her head back to Shao as she pulled her arm away. "You are Shao Fang, the Pirate Lord of Singapore! " She continued talking as Ragetti tried to get Pintel to look up Elizabeth's shirt, but did not know that she had moved and when Pintel looked up, all he saw was fat man blubber. He made a face of disgust as he looked at Ragetti as if he was insane.

"Would you have that era come to an end on your watch?" Elizabeth continued as Barbossa looked in silence. "The most notorious pirates from around the world are uniting against our enemy and yet you sit here cowering in your bath water."

Carmella mutters under her breath. "She's done it now." Faye didn't say anything as Shao just his raised his head in interest.

He then started to approach her, "Elizabeth Swann, there is more to you than meets the eyes of men and eye does not go unwanting." Shao was now circling Elizabeth as he was whispering into her ear. It made her shiver a bit and from a distance away, Will was looking at them in confusion. His brows furrowed.

"But I can not help but notice," He said as he moved away and towards his girls and pointed to Barbossa, "..You have failed to answer my question. What is it you seek in Davy Jones locker?"

"Jack Sparrow," Will suddenly spoke up.

The girls behind Shao started to giggle and put their hands over their mouths to stifle their laughter. Shao looked over to them and they went back to silence.

"He is one of the Pirate Lords," Will continued.

Shao then puts his hand on his head and begins to walk away. "The only reason I would want Jack Sparrow returned from the land of the dead is so I can send him back MYSELF!" He yelled as he kicked a bucket over.

"You will kick Jack over my dead body!" Carmella piped up in anger.

Shao then looked over to the girl and raised a brow. "Why. Why would you do this?"

"Because he is my Godfather, well technically ours.," She said and motioned to Faye behind her who was shaking her head in annoyance.

Shao was very curious. "Who are you two. Why, what is your connection to all of this," He said as he motioned around him.

"My name is Carmella de Mare,"

"And I am Faye de Mare," Faye said as she stepped forward and stood side by side with Carmella, she was a few inches taller than her sister.

The Singapore Pirate Lord recognized the eyes colors of the two girls and his own narrowed in suspicion.

Barbossa then comes forwards and pushes the girls back, trying to divert Shao's attention away from them. He then got close to Shao's face, blocking his view entirely. "Jack Sparrow holds one of the nine pieces of eight." He said and muttered, "He failed to pass it along to a successor before he died." Both the girls gave a sad look at the mention. Shao just continued to look displeased as he made his eyes go to a man off to the side. "And so we must go and get it back."

The man who was to the side, had a very, very runny tattoo. Proving its falseness to the Pirate Lord. His eyebrows twitched in anger. "So…" Shao began, "You have deceived me! WEAPONS!" Then all of his men grabbed weapons.

Gibbs heard the word weapons and he repeated the words to the men. "Weapons!" The men then drew them and got them into position.

Barbossa then looked at Shao Fang pretending to diffuse the situation that they had gotten into . "Shao Fang." He said as his arms were widespread. "I assure you, our intentions are strictly honourable!"

With that being said the men below pushed the weapons up through the cracks and into the eight hands. Two per pirate. They were all in a standstill.

Shao then turned and grabbed the man with the runny tattoo as he put his sword to his neck. "Drop your weapons, or I kill the man!" The man beside him squished his face in fright.

Barbossa then looked over to Will and then back to Shao. "Kill him, he is not our man."

Shao then looked at the man in confusion before Will spoke up. "If he is not with you, and not with us, who's he with?"

The EIC burst in through the doors with guns drawn and the fighting commenced. Barbossa tried to back the girls away from the fighting. Guns were fired and men were dying. More members of EIC burst in through the door behind Shao Fang. Barbossa started firing at men while Will hits the people nearby with the pole attached to his wrists. Elizabeth was fighting sword to sword with many men. Carmella and Faye stood closer to the twin bodyguards. Will got loose from the pole and continued fighting. Elizabeth passed Will a sword as she yelled. "Will!"

The two female bodyguards pushed away from the wall and started to fight back, Faye and Carmella were defending themselves from any foes that come too close. Mercer walks in and points the gun. Will sees it and pushes Elizabeth out of the way and leaving the path open to the twins. Carmella sees Mercer and shouts to Faye. "Faye!" Hearing her sister's call, she used the wind to push the twin girl's out of the path. As the gun went off Carmella raised her hands as the bath water came towards her before rising up and blocking the bullets. It pushed the bullet up through the ceiling.

The body guards saw it from where they were lying with wide eyes. Mercer saw what happened and recognizes that these two young girls are the ones that Beckett wants. Though as he tried to advance on them, they disappeared into the crowd with the twin girls.

Marty lights a bomb from underneath the floor and runs to safety. Shao, Barbossa, Elizabeth, and Will were standing in front of the firing squad. The bombs went off right when the head man yelled fire. Faye, Carmella and the two girls that they soon knew as Mei and Su were watching safely from the side.

Shao yelled something as they ran as they continued to fight. Will escaped with Elizabeth while Shao had grabbed the charts back and was heading outside. The others who were below them were now coming up to join the fight. Gibbs started to fire his pistols, Ragetti followed in suit with his own two pistols. As everyone got out Marty was the last to get out and he fired his large gun which propelled back down the hole. The fighting then broke out into the streets.

Another firing squad came into position and started to fire killing a few people. Behind a wall, Tia's hat appeared. All the animals were set free from her cart as the song slowly started to end. Right as the firing squad was about to shoot again, the bomb exploded killing them.

As Carmella and Faye were being led away with the two Singaporean girls. They saw the firing squad getting blown up. Carmella couldn't help but pipe in. "These guys have no luck at all, do they?"

Faye shook her head," Not at all!" They couldn't stop laughing before being pulled away and out of sight once more. Tia had smiled as she watched how her bomb went off before lowering into obscurity. While the girls were away, Mercer were trying to hunt them down, when he came across Shao and Will.

Shao had pushed Will to the wall and muttered,"I can't help but wonder why East Indian Trading Company finds me the day you show up in Singapore."

As Will had a knife to his neck he raised it a bit as he said, "It is a coincidence however." He huffed out. As he was about to get his neck slashed, he met Shao's blade with his own. Mercer however was raising a gun to them from the shadows.

"If you want to make a deal with Beckett, you need what I offer." Will said to Shao. Mercer was intrigued as he listened.

"You crossed Barbossa, you are willing to cross Jack Sparrow, why should I expect any better?" Shao mutters to him.

"I need the Black Pearl to free my father," Will answers him with a mutter of his own. He then spun his dagger downwards to show him. He then came a little closer. "You need me to get it."

Jack the monkey had grabbed a firework and took it over to Cotton's parrot at the side of the bridge and aimed it at the building that housed the other fireworks. Cotton's parrot said uh oh, before Jack the Monkey lights the firework with a candle. The parrot then squawked: Fire in the Hole! The firework shoot off went between Barbossa and another man as it made it's mark and created a light show. Barbossa stabbed a guy in the process.

Barbossa then turned to Jack. "Thank you Jack!" The monkey then chatters as the parrot repeated Barbossa's words.

As the others had parted ways, Carmella and Faye were being brought to Shao by Mei and Su. When they got there, the twins started to talk to him in their language. Shao then turns to the two girls.

"They want to repay their debt to you two for saving their lives. They will go with you from now on and protect your lives and be your bodyguards. They are Mei and Su," Shao said as he turned to Mei and Su. "Take good care of them." With that two girls bowed in respect before starting to urge the two away.

"Ok, well...nice to meet you?" Carmella said a bit awkwardly as they were being pushed away from Shao, towards their group. Faye nodded in the same response. Mei and Su just gave a small smile and a nod to their new charges.

Will came with Shao's second in command and the charts were in his left hand.

Barbossa looked at Will. "You have the charts?"

"And better yet," Will said as he threw the charts at Barbossa. "A ship and a crew."

"Where's Shao Fang?" Elizabeth asked.

"He'll cover our escape and meet us at Shipwreck Cove," Will answered.

At the moment Faye, Carmella, Mei and Su came into view and was heading towards them.

"Girls! You're safe!" Tia said as she headed over to the girls and hugs them both.

"Who are they?" Barbossa asked as he looked at Mei and Su.

"Our new bodyguards, Mei and Su, saved their lives and now they want to repay their debt by keeping us safe," Faye said quick and bluntly.

"Will," Bill said as he stepped out form the shadows.

Will looked at his father in confusion. Though before he can say anything, Carmella piped in. "We'll explain everything on the boat. Now let's get moving!"

Tai Huang nodded and motioned. "This way," Before they moved Elizabeth gave Will a look before following them.


	11. I knew there was a good reason

The ship was leaving Singapore and Tia was standing by the railing of the ship with Faye and Carmella until Elizabeth comes up to them. "There is no place left for Sao Feng to cower." She raised a brow, "You think he will honor the call?"

"I can not say," Tia says as she looks over the water. "There's an evil on these Seas. That even the most staunch and bloodthirsty pirates are to fear."

Elizabeth nodded and looked back out onto the sea. Bill was nearby as well, his hands were on the railing as he eyed the waters deep. His mind reeling back to how he became Bootstrap. It wasn't long before Will burst through the doors from down below. His fists were curled and his eyes showed with anger. His eyes turned towards the girls and he stormed over. Seeing how the situation could turn for the worse, Tia wrapped her arms around her girls in a protective manner. Su and Mei quickly stood in front of the two and blocked Will's view of them.

"EXACTLY WHAT IS GOING ON?!" Will shouted as he tried to point his finger at Faye and Carmella.

"You don't need to shout, we were going to explain it anyway," Came Carmella's voice from behind the two Singaporean women. She was trying to move them away so she could talk to Will face to face.

"WHEN!" He snapped still.

"I said when we got on the boat, we're on the boat!" Carmella exclaimed.

"Calm down, we were just about to go find you," Interrupted Faye as she folded her arms. Bill was watching from the side and frowned. He didn't like seeing his son so upset, especially at the girls he was meant to protect. He was starting to grow very fond of them, along with the rest of the Flying Dutchman's crew.

Will was still blowing air from his nose, in a way a bull would. Though his anger has subsided to a less threatening stature. "Fine, can you please explain this to me." He muttered.

"Easy, Jones has started to get his humanity back," Carmella said to the point with a smile.

Everyone around the small girl froze before turning to look at her with a raised brow. The only ones who weren't gawking at this assumption was Su and Mei, Bill, Tia and Faye respectively.

Will just raised a brow in confusion. "What?" He asked bluntly.

Carmella was about to explain when Faye told her that she would explain it. "Since we have been on his ship, Davey Jones and his crew are slowly getting their humanities back. No clue why, but it is happening." Faye explained gently.

Bill had listened enough before he walked over to the small group near him. "It's true Will, everyone has changed on the ship, Davey is even starting to act like a father to these two ladies. He asked me to watch over them as a second chance."

Will narrowed his eyes at his father,"I understand now, but why are you looking after them? Why not your own son!" He then turned to the girls and sighed,"No offense girls,"

"None taken," They both said to him.

"I am your flesh and blood! You are free from the ship!" He exclaimed.

"He's not." Carmella intervened.

"I'm still part of the crew but it's not harsh as it used to be, but Will, you are a grown man now. You don't need me to look after you, you have done well on your own. Know that I will always be there for you when you need me."

Will just sighed and muttered,"I..I need time to think." He then shook his head before slowly heading down to where he had came from before the whole argument started.

"Well, that went well," Carmella beamed while the others just shook their heads.

A coin was spinning on a nice wooden desk before a hand slammed down upon it before being dragged in front of Beckett's face. Davey Jones' chest was sitting nicely in front of him as well. "A piece of eight. Nine of them you say?"

"Our new friend in Singapore was specific. Nine pieces of eight." Mercer said as he stood before him.

"What's the significance of that I wonder,"

"Does it matter?" Mercer asked. "There's nothing that can hold against the armada. Not with the Flying Dutchmen in the lead."

"Nothing….except those two girls." He muttered. "The ones you lost in Singapore.

Mercer went pale a bit, but he didn't say anything.

"Did your friend happen to mention where the Brethren Court are meeting?" Beckett asked boredly.

"He was mum on that sir,"

"Hmm, then he knows the value of information," He said as he fiddled with the piece of eight. "Better keep this between ourselves. We don't want anyone to run off to Singapore."

Snow and Ice were seen on either side of the ship as they passed through icebergs. Jack the Monkey was shivering in the cold. Next to him was Pintel and Ragetti and they were shaking and quivering with snow sticking to their clothes.

"No one said anything about cold." Pintel muttered.

"I..i'm sure there is a pretty g...good reason for our s..s..suffering," Ragetti was murmuring as he quaked where he sat.

"Why don't that obay woman just bring Jack back the same way she did Barbossa!" Pintel muttered angrily.

"Because Barbossa was only dead," Tia said from nearby, unphased by the cold. Carmella and Faye were standing beside their 'mother' with a blanket around them both.

"Jack Sparrow is taken body and soul to a place not of death but punishment," Carmella said after her in a saddened tone with a tinge of annoyance.

"Worst fate a person can bring upon themselves," Faye sighed. "Stretching on forever. That's what awaits at Davey Jones Locker."

The three girls then proceeded to walk away. As Carmella walked by Jack the Monkey, she opened her arms and he jumped into them before being embraced in heat.

"Yeah, I knew there was a good reason," Ragetti said as they walked away from their sight.

The two girls had separated from Tia before Carmella walked over to Barbossa and Faye had gone to Will's side.

"This can't be as accurate as modern charts," Will mutters as he played with the map.

Tai Huang shook his head and bluntly stated, "No, but it leads to more places."

"Like where/" Faye asked curiously.

"Like where we are heading," Tai said rather coldly.

Faye just huffed before looking at Su who had joined her.

It wasn't long before Will had brought the pieces together to match perfectly and he read it outloud, "Over the edge, over again. Sunrise sets, flash of green." He then quickly grabs it and heads over to Barbossa and Carmella. He then opened it to show him. "Do you care to interpret it? Captain Barbossa."

"Ever gazed upon the green flash master Gibbs?" Barbossa asked.

"I reckon I've seen my fair share," He replied. "Happens on rare occasions, the last glimpse of sunset a green flash shoots up into the sky. Some go their whole lives without never seeing it. Some claim to have seen it that haven't. And some say-"

Pintel then interrupted, "It signals when a soul comes back to this world from the dead." Everyone stares at him as he said so. Gibbs just huffed while Barbossa gave an annoyed look. "Sorry…"

"Trust me, , it's not getting to the land of the dead that's the problem," Barbossa said as he turned the rudder. "It's getting back,"

Carmella turned to him as she stood in her blanket,"You have a flare for dramatics don't you." Jack gave a rather hard screech of laughter.

Barbossa just chuckled as they looked ahead. Their ship starting to enter the tunnel of ice. Will looked at the map once more before he gazed into the darkness before him.


	12. Over the Edge

Beckett was looking over the side of the boat, at the wreckage that Jones had caused. Mercer was by his side, like always. Flames were engulfing the boats as they sank below the surface.

"Bloody hell," Beckett said as he watched through his spyglass. "There's nothing left."

"Jones is a loose cannon…..Sir." Mercer deadpanned.

"Fetch, the chest," Beckett said emotionlessly as he continued to stare at the wreckage.

Mercer made a face,"and the governor? He's been asking questions about the heart."

"Does he know?" Beckett asked before turning to look at his second in just gave a face. He turned around once more and continued,"Then perhaps his usefulness has run its course."

Meanwhile, Jones was playing his organ. It's music hauntingly beautiful. All of a sudden, his locket played. His mind started to wander to the girls as he listened to the locket. He picks it up in his tentacles. A flash of his humanity was shown before tears started to form in his eyes. A single tear slid down his cheek, he picks it up lightly with his tentacle and looks at it in disbelief. He then started to shake in anger.

Above Jones, Beckett's soldiers were starting to march aboard. Their muskets pointed to the sky, while they got into position. Jones's crew came out and looked around in disbelief. Murtogg and Mullroy were trying to look brave, but fear could be seen through their eyes. Norrington walked up to them. "Steady men," He then walked away and towards the pirate crew. A couple of soldiers walked up with the chest in hand.

"Go! All of you! And take that infernal thing with you! I will not have it on my ship!" Jones said as he pushed through his men to stare at the intruders face to face.

"Oh, I'm sorry to hear that, because I will. Because it seems to be the only way to ensure this ship do as directed by the company." Beckett said as he came forth. Governor Swann was standing nearby as the two men who held the chest go deeper into the ship with Norrington leading them.

"We need prisoners, to interrogate, which tends to work best when they are alive," Beckett continued.

"The Dutchman sails as its captain commands it." Jones spat.

"And its captain is to sail it as commanded." Beckett retorted. He then walks towards Jones, " I would have thought you learned that when I ordered you to kill your pet, and not bringing me those two girls."

Jones turned his head away as he tried to keep back his emotions. "This is no longer your world Jones. The immaterial has become…...immaterial." Beckett said to his face. Norrington opens the chest while soldiers formed a semicircle around it and pointed their guns at it. The beating of the heart echoing in the box.

The sky and the sea seemed to become one as it was filled with stars. The ship was gliding across the smooth surface as a haunting melody rang through the air. Elizabeth was standing on the deck when Will walked up to her from behind. "How long are we going to continue not talking?"

Elizabeth turned her head away from Will once more, "Once we rescue Jack, everything will be fine."

Will frowned softly as he thought about how those two looked. He thought that the love of his life loved Jack,, rather than himself. He tried to push those feelings away before continuing, "When we rescue Jack?" Elizabeth then turned back to him. She didn't say anything but she just walked away. Will then looked forwards and spotted the edge.

"For what we want most," Said Tia magically appears from behind him.

"There is a cost must be paid in the end." Faye said as she walked from within the shadows with Carmella, Su and Mei.

Will then looks at Carmella, seeing the necklace glinting in the light, recognizing it as the same locket that Jones had. He then made a connection as to why Carmella had it. He puts a few clues of the puzzle together in his head. He then rushes towards the back of the boat. He then runs towards Barbossa. "Barbossa! Ahead!"

Barbossa looked at him and nodded his head. "Aye. We're good and lost now." Will looked confused.

Elizabeth then piped up in concern. "Lost?"

"For certain, you have to be lost to find the places that can't be found. Elseways everyone would know where it was." Carmella said as she was walking towards the small group. Jack the monkey was perched on her shoulder.

"We're gaining speed," called out Gibbs as he was looking out over the edge.

"Aye," replied his captain.

"To stations!" Will called out. "All hands to stations!" Everyone was rushing around and trying to get into position. Will was giving out commands.

"Nay, belay that!" Let her run straight and true!" Barbossa yelled.

Raggetti muttered," Blimey!"

There on the horizon was the edge, the edge of the world? The boat was aiming right towards it. A gigantic waterfall was roaring as they got closer and closer to the edge.

"You've doomed us all!" proclaimed Elizabeth angrily

"Don't be so unkind," Barbossa said as he walked towards her. "We may not survive to pass this way again, and these be the last friendly words you'll hear." As he grabs hold of her chin before pushing her away.

"Tie her off!" Will commanded as Tia murmured to the bones before dropping them. She had told the girls to hold onto something. Instinctively,the twin girls held onto something and Faye and Carmella for safety.

"Hard to port!" Elizabeth screamed as everyone did as she said. The ship begins to turn sideways before going back first before tilting over the edge. Barbossa was laughing crazily as he held on. Jack the monkey had jumped off Carmella's shoulder earlier and now had situated himself inside a bucket that was beginning to slide towards the edge. Carmella seeing this, quickly grabbed it before it went over the ship finally goes over and disappears into the mist below.


	13. Witty Jack

The crew was starting to emerge out of the water and onto the beaches. Coughs were being heard from everyone as they made it onto land. Gibbs was slowly making his way onto the sand and he looked around. "This is truly a godforsaken place," He mutters.

"I don't see Jack," Elizabeth said as she came up beside Gibbs. "I don't see anyone," She continued as she squinted her eyes.

Barbosa then steps onto land and says, "He's here. Davy Jones never gave up what he took."

"Until now!" Carmella said as she was wringing out her hair. The others turned to look at her before Will spoke up.

"Does it matter?" He asked. "We're trapped here by your doing, no different than Jack."

Faye and Carmella were standing next to Tia. Faye's eyes were on Jack the monkey who was standing in front of her as he hugged the map. He chatters as he watched the crabs crawl on by.

"Witty Jack," Tia said as she picked up a crab and was petting it. "He's closer than you think," She said with a grin. Her eyes then went to the giant mast that appeared over the sand dune. Gibbs and the others were watching in confusion and astonishment.

The ship rounded over the top as Jack was standing on top of the sail. Faye just shook her head. She then looked over to Carmella who was grinning with her.

Tai Wong mutters, "Impossible…."

Ragetti just stares as he pointed towards the boat. All he could muster was, "...boat."

Carmella couldn't help but crack up laughing at what the pirate had said.

"Slap me thrice and hand me to my momma. It's Jack," Gibbs said in shock as he moved towards the boat. Elizabeth was going to go with him but faltered and stopped.

Jack soon came to shore on a rowboat. The crew then ran towards him. "It's the captain!" Cried Pintel.

"He's a sight for sore eyes!" Gibbs said with a smile. "Jack!"

"Mr. Gibbs!" Jack replied.

"Aye Captain?" He asked.

"Thought so," Jack said with a nod, "I expect you are able to account for your actions then."

Gibbs then furrowed his brow in confusion, "Sir?"

"There's been an impetuous and violent lack of discipline on my vessel. Why? Why is that sir!"

"Sir, you're …" He said as he looked towards the crew before returning his gaze to Jack. "You're in Davy Jones Locker...captain."

Jack then flicked his eyes over the surroundings for just a split second before replying, "I know that." Gibbs nodded. "I know where I am and don't think I don't."

Barbossa then walked over. "Jack Sparrow."

"Ah! Hector! Been too long. Hasn't it?" Jack said as he made his way over to Barbossa.

"Aye, Isla de Muerta, remember? You shot me."

Jack seemed to think for a minute before responding, "No I didn't." He then turned and addressed Tia. "Tia Dalma. Out and about aye? You add an agreeable sense of macabre to any delirium." She just smiled at him.

"JACK!" Carmella and Faye both yelled as they jumped him in a bone crushing hug.

"Girls." He said happily while at the same time with a bit of melancholy.

"He thinks we're a hallucination." Will deadpanned.

The girls reluctantly let go of Jack as he looked towards Will. "William tell me something. Have you come because you need me to help save some certain distressing damsel or rather damsel in distress? Either way." He said as he stood in front of him.

"No." Was his short reply.

"Well then you wouldn't be here? Would you? So you can't be here. Q E D you're not really here." He seemed to try to convince himself.

He then heard the last voice that he ever wanted to hear.

"Jack?" Elizabeth stepped forward through the crowd. "This is real. We're here."

Jack seemed to finally figure out that all of this was really happening. He then ran to Gibbs. "The Locker you say?"

"Aye," replied Gibbs.

Elizabeth stepped forward, "We've come to rescue you."

He turned around, "Have you now?" he asked sarcastically. "That's very kind of you. But it seems that I possess a ship and you don't, you are the ones in need of rescuing. And I'm not sure that I'm in the mood."

"I see my ship, right there," Barbossa said as he pointed to the ship in the water.

Jack stepped forward and placed his hand over his eyes to block out the light. "Can't spot it, must be a tiny, little thing hiding behind the Pearl."

Will now stepped forward, "Jack. Cutler Beckett has the heart of Davy Jones. He controls the Flying Dutchman."

Elizabeth came and stood next to him, "He's taking over the seas."

Tia commented, "The song has already been sung, the Brethren Court has been called. The girls witnessed this."

Jack then said, "Leave you people alone for just a minute and look what happens, everything's gone apart." He then walks away. Trying to ignore them.

Gibbs said, "Aye, Jack, the world needs you back something fierce."

Will replied, "And you need a crew."

Jack turned toward the crowd and said, "Why should I sail with any of you, other than the girls? Four of you have tried to kill me in the past, one of you succeeded."

Will looked at Elizabeth in shock. Elizabeth couldn't say anything.

Jack saw this as he said, "Oh, she has not told you."

Carmella then walked up to Elizabeth with narrowed eyes. She gave a face of pure anger before reeling her arm back and letting a hard slap go across Elizabeth's face. Elizabeth turned back with a hand where the impact was made. She looked astonished as to what had happened. "You had no right," she hissed before walking back to Faye who hugged her with Tia trying to comfort her. All the while the eyes of the two women were glaring at her.

"You'll have loads to talk about while you're here," Jack said as he came back towards them. Happy that he had gotten reactions from his goddaughters. He then went up to Tia and the girls. "As for you, you're coming as well as the girls. That's a definite." Tia just gave a smile.

"Don't need you, you scare me," Jack remarks as he went from Tia to Ragetti. Ragetti then blinks before the captain moved to Gibbs. "Gibbs you come, Marty,...ew." He said the last part to Pintel. "Cotton...Cotton's parrot, I"m a little iffy, but at least I'll have someone to talk to." He then went and looked at the Asian men. "Who are you?"

"Tai Wong," The man said. "And these are my men."

"Where do your allegiances lie," Jack asked.

"With the highest bidder," Tai said with a smirk.

Jack then smirks, "I have a ship."

"That makes you the highest bidder,"

"Good man," Jack smirked before Carmella and Faye brought their bodyguards over to him.

"Don't forget Mei and Su, they are pretty much our protection," Carmella said. Mei and Su bowed in respect to him.

"All the better," Jack said with a stern nod. "Weigh anchor, all hands prepare to make sail!" He said as he opened up his compass. It was spinning too much and he knew it was useless there. He then closed it.

"Jack,' Barbossa said as he held the map. Jack the monkey was now on his shoulder. "Which way you going, Jack?" He asked. The monkey screeched.

Back on the boat, Barbossa was giving orders as men were getting ready to sail. "Trim that sail!" He shouted as Jack was following behind him and repeating everything he said. Trying to get back in control of his ship.

"Slack windward brakes!" Barbossa continued. "Hold the pennant line!" He was getting annoyed with Jack after he kept repeating him, he turned to him and asked. "What are ye doing?"

"What are you doing?" Jack replied back.

"No, what are ye doing?"

"No, what you doing."

"No, what are ye doing?"

"What are you doing/ Captain gives orders on the ship," Jack said.

"The captain of the ship IS giving orders," Barbossa replied.

Jack then gave a look. "My ship makes me captain."

"They be my charts!"

"That makes you, chartman," Jack explains.

"Stow it! The both of you, that's an order!" Screamed Pintel at the two captains. "Understand!"

The two were silent as they looked at him in shock. Nearby, Carmella was cracking up at the interaction. The two guards were following in their master's footsteps by giggling in the background.

Pintel then he stepped back and raised a hand sheepishly, "...sorry. I just thought that with the captain issue, I'd throw in my name for consideration," He said before repeating a sorry and backing away from them towards Ragetti. The two men started to push each other's side as they made their way up to the upper deck.

"They' are like two squabbling children," Carmella whispered to Faye as she nodded in return.

Ragetti then patted Pintel's shoulder, "I'd vote for you."

Barbossa then took out his spyglass and extended it to look out the sea. Jack seeing this went to stand beside him and take out his own spyglass and did the same thing. Barbossa seeing how he failed, gave a smirk and continued to look out into the water.


	14. Peaceful Revelations

Night had fallen over the ship. Mist was hovering over the water as they drifted onwards. The ship rocked on the waves. The silence of the night was cut short when Ragetti gave a sharp gasp. Pintel came over to Ragetti's side and looked over. Souls were floating on the bobbing waves of the darkened sea. An ethereal glow surrounded each body as they passed.

"Eerie…" Pintel muttered as he watched. "That's downright macabre."

Their moans growing louder as the ship continued to pass by. Faye had came over to the two men. Her eyes watching the souls pass by. A soft frown was on her lips and she could feel her heart beat sadly for those who had passed. Her body guard was asleep with her sister's, giving her the time to watch the night away. The two men who stood in front of her didn't notice her presence and Faye wasn't about to talk to them. She wanted to give silence for those who have fallen.

"I wonder what would happen if you dropped a cannonball on one of them," Ragetti said as he looked down below.

Just as Ragetti said that Tia and Carmella came up from below deck. They were just in time to see Faye as she slapped the two men on the back of the head. They gave a few muffled pained yelps before the two men looked down at the water once more and then back at the girls.

"Be disrespectful, it would, " Pintel said as he stood by his partner in crime. They had backed up as Faye and Carmella came to the side of the boat with Tia.

"They should be in the care of Davey Jones," Tia muttered before turning her gaze at the souls. "That was the duty he was charged with. By the goddess Calypso." As Tia continued, Faye and Carmella looked at each other in thought.

"To ferry those who died at sea to the other side," Tia said before looking at the small crowd. "And every ten years he could come ashore to be with she who loved him...truly." Pintel and Ragetti had watched in silence before Tia looked away once more. "But that man had become a monster."

"So, he wasn't always tentacally,' Ragetti asked.

Tia then shook her head a bit sadly, "...no.. He was a man...once," She said before looking at the locket that was now around Carmella's neck. "...and will be again."

"That's true, while we were on board, there were instances where he looked human. He must not be able to do much because of Beckett," Carmella inputted after Tia had stopped.

"That horrid creature that should be torched to death," Faye piped as she hissed and closed her fist. The wind that was around them started to whip but as fast as it picked up, it died down to what it was before.

;Ragetti then walked up to the railing and said, "Now there is boats coming…"

It was then that Faye and Carmella looked out over the edge of the boat to what Ragetti was saying, In the distance boats were starting to appear with lanterns flickering to guide the way. Everyone woke up and had came to the side of the ship. Gibbs looked like he was getting ready to shoot as he brought out his musket. Will followed him and put his hands on the gun.

"They are not a threat to us," Will said to him before tilting his head to the girls. "Am I right?"

Carmella then spoke up for Tia. "We are nothing but ghosts to them."

Barbossa then piped up, "It's best to just let them be." He had snuck in through the crowd so that he got close to the small group by the edge.

As the boat continued its journey. A pair of young girls, that looked like twins passed by. As well as numerous others who just watched in silence.

Faye bit her lip as she spotted one boat that was coming close to the side of the boat. "Oh no…."

"What is it?" Carmella asked as she saw her sister act a bit differently.

"It's...Governor Swann…." Faye said quietly. Though that didn't stop Elizabeth from overhearing her father's name.

Elizabeth's eyes grew a bit wide as she muttered softly. "That's my father!" She said before heading to the edge of the ship. "We made it back!" She said as she started to get excited. She had only seemed to heard her father's name and not anything that was mentioned beforehand. "Father! Father!" She said as she tried to get her father's attention.

Governor Swann didn't hear anything as his boat continued on it's path. It's small size being rocked by the soft waves. Jack Sparrow went to her side and muttered. "Elizabeth…" Elizabeth then turned to face him as he continued. "We're not back…." Elizabeth's happy faced began to falter as the realization hits her. She then quickly turned back to the man on the boat. "Father!" She cried.

Governor Swann finally heard his daughter's cries and looked up to her in confusion. "Elizabeth?" He asked with his eyes slightly narrowed. "Are you dead?" He asked as his boat continued to pass on by.

Elizabeth then shook her head as she gave a very soft whisper, "No…." She then started to follow her father's small ship on board. Passing people as she continued to walk along the rail.

"I think I am.." Elizabeth's father said as he looked at his precious daughter.

"No! Y..you can't be!" Elizabeth stated as she clenched the railing tightly. Tears emerging in her eyes as she watched her father.

"T..there was this chest you see. It's hard…..at the time, it seemed so important…" The man said as he started to dabble a bit as he had jumped from one sentence to the next.

"The chest….." Carmella muttered softly in a small panic to her sister who nodded in response. Faye clutched her hand on the rail as she continued to listen to the conversation between Elizabeth and her now departed father.

"Come aboard!" Elizabeth called to him in sadness.

"And...the heart, I learned that if you stab the heart….yours must take it's place…." Governor Swann continued to mumble as he bobbed along. As Will listened to their banter, their words echoing in his head. Tia watched Will from the side. Jack was contemplating things and Barbossa was just listening and contemplating to what was being mentioned.

"And..sail the seas for eternity…" Swann had said before ending the spiel with a warning. "The Dutchman must always have a captain...always," he then looked away and towards the dark abyss before him. "A silly thing to die for…"

Elizabeth then turned to Marty and said hurriedly, "Somebody cast a line!" Marty was then looking around for some rope to throw out to him. "Come back with us!' Elizabeth yelled at him as Marty found some rope nearby. Elizabeth turned and saw that he found some and grabbed it away from him as she hurried back to the edge of the boat. While that was happening, Tia had turned to speak to Will.

"A touch of destiny….." She whispered to him.

A splash then was heard as Elizabeth threw the rope overboard and it landed on the other side of the boat. "Take the line!" She begged him.

Governor Swann had silent tears as they ran down his cheeks. "I'm so proud of you Elizabeth."

"FATHER! THE LINE! TAKE THE LINE!" Elizabeth sobbed as she became hysterical. Her father let the line slip off the boat. Elizabeth then ran to the back of the boat.

"She must not leave the ship!" Carmella said in a panic as everyone darted towards the back to stop Elizabeth. All except for Jack. As Elizabeth was caught before throwing herself overboard her frantic crying became a frantic attack to get out of their grasp.

"I'll give your love to your mother, shall I?" Swann said before turning to the dark abyss in front of him. He had given his last goodbye. He was ready to meet his one and only love.

Will then pulled Elizabeth into a tight hug as he tried to calm her down. The others just watched as Will asked. "Is there a way?"

Tia then shook her head. "Him at peace," Was all she said.


	15. Up is Down

The sun was starting to set as the ship was sailing in an unknown direction. Heat was in the air as the water laid still. Pintel was trying to get the last remaining drops of water from his flask, but none came. "N..no water," He pants as he tried to see if there was one last drop to quench his parched mouth. "Why is all but the rum gone?" He asked as tiny droplets came out. Gibbs was leaning against his back.

"Rum's gone too," He replied as he looked at the empty glass bottle in his hands. Elizabeth was sitting and sulking in a dark corner of the ship. Will had looked over to her and he looked concerned but he just looked back towards the water.

Tia walked up to Will with Faye and Carmella by her side. Mei and Su were beside the two girls and joined them by the side of the man. "If we can not escape these doldrums before night, I fear we shall sail on trackless seas.

"DOOMED!" Faye said dramatically as sweat was dripping down her brow.

"You are so dramatic," Carmella muttered to her sister before she continued. "Doomed, to roam the reach between the worlds….forever."

"Dramatic much," Faye replied with a small smirk. Carmella then smirked back as the two bodyguards chuckle a bit.

Gibbs then came to Tia's side. "No water forever might be arriving a bit too soon."

Will walked away as he looked towards Barbossa. "Why doesn't he do something?" he asked mindlessly. His question wasn't aimed at anyone specifically.

Ragetti was chasing Jack the Monkey because he had his wooden eye...yet again. Will and Gibbs made their way to the center of the ship. Faye and Carmella made their way over to their godfather. Mei and Su followed suit. Will and Gibbs were talking to themselves about the flash of green.

The girls came up to the table where the map was laid out and Jack was looking at it. Upon the map was Ragetti's wooden eye. Carmella looked at the object in confusion. "How the heck did that get there?" She asked as she spotted the eye. Faye shrugged and when Jack turned the map, the eye rolled off the table.

As Jack continued to spin the map around, he came across three words. He then spoke them out loud. "Up is down," He said in confusion. "That is meddling the unhelpful."

"That's confusing," Faye said as she looked over her godfather's shoulders.

"You can say that again," Carmella said as she did the same thing but on the other shoulder.

"Why are these things never clear?" Jack asked himself, he didn't hear his goddaughter's. He didn't even realize that they were hovering over his shoulders. Mei and Su were standing in front of him on the other side of the table. All four were looking at him as he started to talk to himself. Only a few words were heard clearly. "I like rum, rum is good," He said after a few times.

Faye raised a brow as Carmella chuckled. "He's gone around the bend." Faye nodded as she tried to trifle a laugh. Mei and Su just looked at the two with weird looks but stayed put.

"Not sunset…," Jack mumbled before he leaned over the table to move the centerpiece of the map. "Sun down…" he said as he looked upon the image.

"So there is a method to his madness," Carmella said to Faye with a whisper. Faye nodded as she was intrigued. The two guardsmen were utterly confused but didn't question the girls.

Jack's eyes go big. "And...rise…" He muttered softly before quickly standing up, which made the two girls take a step back. "Up!" He said in a bit of excitement. He then started to head to the left side of the boat. Faye, Carmella, Su, and Mei followed Jack. Barbossa looked over and raised a brow. Jack rushed to the side where he looked over and muttered. "What is that?" Gibbs went to one side as he tried to figure out what Jack was seeing. "I don't know. What do you think?" He said to himself as he looked at his shoulder as if there was someone there. Will, by then, had come over to look as well.

"Where?" Gibbs asked as he looked around. Will was now looking at Jack with confusion. Carmella and Faye were snickering as they figured out what he was trying to do.

"There!" Jack said as Barbossa came down to investigate. Jack then made a noise before rushing over to the other side with the girls in tow. Barbossa was now watching with a stern look on his face. Tia then rushed over to the side that was closest to the girls before smirking as she figured it out. Then they proceeded to go back and forth multiple times. Somehow the eye got back onto the table where Ragetti was about to grab it. Barbossa then slams his hand down on his. Elizabeth had gotten out of her stupor and came to the side that everyone was on.

"What is it?" She asked. Everyone just ignored her as they continued running back and forth. Barbossa then placed Ragetti's eye in his mouth before taking it out and popping it back into his head. He then slapped his cheeks twice to get the eye facing forward. Ragetti just watched in silence.

"He's rocking the ship!" Pintel muttered.

Gibbs then said it louder. "WE'RE rocking the ship," He explained as he followed the routine of running back and forth.

Barbossa then looked down at the map and saw the words and the picture. "Aye! He's onto it!"

"He's rocking the ship," Pintel said as he finally realized what was going on. Ragetti then grabbed some rope as he went to his buddy's side. "We'll tie ourselves to the mast, upside down, so when the boat flips we'll be the right way up."

Barbossa was shouting orders as he went below deck. "Loosen the cannons!" He ordered the men below as he began to loosen some himself. "Untie the cargo! Let it shift!" The men who were below deck was following his orders and cannons started to move.

Faye just shook her head as she saw the two idiots hanging upside down on the mast. "We're surrounded by idiots." She muttered as she continued the pace of going back and forth.

The ship by now was rocking side to side very drastically as the crew hurried to grab over to the side. They lost one man who rolled overboard, never to be seen again. After one more swing, the boat was now about to tip over. The crew was now holding onto the railing very tightly, trying not to fall and be lost forever. One man's hands lost their grip and he fell but was luckily caught by the ropes of the ship. That is until a cannon fell on top of him, crushing him to death. Gibbs winced as he saw the scene. The barnacled underside of the boat finally began to breach the ocean as Jack muttered. "Now up is down."

As they all went into the water, Will lost his grip and was beginning to sink. Elizabeth saw this and was trying to reach out to him. Faye and Carmella were fine underwater, for they could breathe, but nobody else noticed. Carmella saw him going deeper into the water, so she manipulated the water that was around the rope and aimed it to Will. As Will grabbed onto the rope, the cannons that were loose on the deck started to sink. As the sun sank over the horizon, everyone was holding onto the railing. Pintel and Ragetti were smiling and nodding at each other, thinking that their plan was great.

The world seemed to turn itself upside down as the sun set over the horizon and a flash of green shot into the air. The water that was above them was now rushing down towards them. The pressure made the ship rise to the surface, giving everyone that was holding on some air.

"Well that was fun," Carmella said with a nod as she looked around at all the people who were drenched. She got some glares from her comment. She then started to laugh at their glares.

Faye just shook her head at her sister, her wet hair hitting her face a bit as she did so.

"This was your idea," Pintel muttered to Ragetti as they were upside down on the mast. He was quite angry at him for his 'bright' idea.

"Blessed sweet Wesley," Gibbs mumbled as he flopped on the deck. He got up quickly and looked around. 'We're back!"

"It's the sunrise," Elizabeth said as she watched the golden ball of light rise from the dark blue sea. Cascading the sky in a golden hue.


	16. The World Is Changing

As everything was settling down, Barbossa, Jack, Will, Elizabeth, and Gibbs started to point guns at each other.

From the mast were Pintel and Ragetti, tied up and upside down. They were trying to get loose so they can join in. Laughing then started to go around the gun circle, they started to lower the guns before bringing them back up again. "Alright, the brethren court is a gathering at Shipwreck Cove, and Jack you and I are going there'll be no arguing that point," Barbossa said.

"I is arguing the point if there is pirates a gathering, I'm pointing my ship the other way," Jack argued.

Elizabeth then points both guns at Jack. "The pirates are gathering to fight Beckett and you're a pirate." She said flatly.

Jack turned his gun to Elizabeth and that resulted in Will turning his guns to Jack. "Fight or not, you're not running Jack."

Jack then turned one of his guns back to Will, while Barbossa spoke up once more. "If we don't stand together, they'll hunt us down one by one, till there be none left. Except for you,

"Quite like the sound of that," Jack responded as Gibbs had his guns pointed to Barbossa and Will. "The Immortal Captain Jack Sparrow," He said in a happy thought. 'The Last Pirate."

Barbossa then stepped closer to him. "Aye, and you'll be fighting Jones alone, and how does that fit into yer plan?"

"He's not after him anymore! Remember!" Carmella snapped as she started to wring out her clothes. Water coming from the fabric. "Your point is invalid,...sorry,"

"The girl has a point, but I will not be going back to the locker, mate. You can count on that," Jack said as he loaded the pistol and was raising the gun to fire.

"You do realize that we were just underwater, not a few moments ago. And what happens to powder when wet?" Carmella said in a sarcastic tone.

Jack then looked down at his gun questioningly before they all tried firing their guns. None of them were working and Carmella and Faye were laughing. Su and Mei were laughing beside the two girls while Tia looked at the group in amusement.

"Wet powder," Gibbs said with a huff as they all lowered their guns.

"Wait! We can still use them as clubs!" Pintel tried to convince the leaving group. Ragetti then hit Pintel on the head with the butt of the gun. Carmella and Faye had been watching and couldn't help but burst into even more laughter.

Will then unrolled the map and pointed a finger at a certain location. "There is a fresh water spring there, we can resupply there and we can get back to shooting each other later." He suggested as they had all gathered around him.

Jack then piped his part, "You lead the shore party, I'll stay with my ship." That made Barbossa give him a nasty look.

"I'll not be leaving MY ship in your command," Barbossa said.

"Why don't you both go and leave the ship in my command," Will piped up before he got looks from both Jack and Barbossa. "...temporarily…." He finished his sentence.

Barbossa then went to the edge and looked through his spyglass. He saw an island in the distance. Right beside him, Jack tried to make his spyglass bigger to show who was the boss, but it ultimately was a bit corny. Faye just shook her head as she saw her Godfather.

"uh….Faye," Carmella asked as she tried to get her sister's attention.

Faye turned to look at Carmella, whose face was scrunched up in confusion. "Yes?" She asked.

"Where the heck did THAT come from?" She asked as she was looking towards Jack's spyglass.

"Beats me, I'm scared to know where he hides it," Faye said with a sigh.

"I'd rather not know," Carmella responded with a shake of her head and a shudder.

Barbossa just looked at Jack with an unamused look. Soon everyone was on the beach. Though Pintel and Ragetti were the last two coming towards the shore. Carmella was feeling a bit devious so she made a rather big wave that knocked their boat and sent the two men into the water. Faye just gave her an annoyed look.

"What? You know that was funny," Carmella argued with a smirk.

"It would be when it would've been a different time, you spend too much time with Jack," Faye argued back.

Carmella just shook her head as she watched Jack and Barbossa heading up further up the shore.

Faye saw what everyone was looking at, her eyes went big and she ran towards the giant creature that was stranded on the sand. Carmella saw it as well and headed towards it behind her.

"Aye Dios Mio," Carmella said as she soon came to the large creature. "That SON OF A-" She was stopped before the last part was finished as Faye covered her mouth.

She only covered it so she could say it. "BITCH!" Faye snarled as she finally released her sister.

Carmella just looked at her sister with a raised brow and her arms at her sides. "You feeling better now?"She asked.

"No," Faye said honestly before giving another angered sigh.

"How about slapping him? Would that make you feel better? It did with me when I slapped Elizabeth," She tried to comfort.

Faye nodded,"Don't worry, He'll be slapped, then hooked and dragged to the bottom of the sea by his tongue," She hissed.

"You do realize that I'll be the one dragging him down, and you'll be the one throwing him off the ship, right?" Carmella asked and Faye nodded.

Soon everyone was by the girl's side as they looked at the rotting creature.

"You STUPID fish!" Pintel said as he was poking the dead squid. Ragetti was climbing over the head.

"You mean a septapod?" Ragetti asked before they were both ranted on how they would be famous for it. Soon Ragetti was blown into the sea by Faye as she glared at them both. Pintel soon followed after Ragetti by Carmella pulling him in with a wave.

"Rude," Faye hissed.

"Disrespectful more like," Carmella responded before they both headed over to Jack and Barbossa. Su and Mei had followed right behind them through the whole thing. The two girls looked up at the giant creature in awe and fear.

"Still thinking of running Jack?" Barbossa asked. "Think you can outrun the world?" He then came to his face. "You know the problem with being the last of anything, by and by there will be none left at all."

Jack looked at him. "Sometimes those things come back, mate." He said. "We're living proof, you and me."

"Aye, but that is a gamble of long odds, isn't it?" He said in response. "There's never a guarantee of coming back. But passing on is dead certain."

"Summoning the Brethren Court is it?" Jack asked.

"It's our only hope," Barbossa said.

"That is a sad commentary even on itself," Jack replied.

"The world used to be a bigger place,"

"The world is still the same, it's just less in it," Jack said before turning away from the beast and from Barbossa.

The group then headed into the woods, Jack and Barbossa were leading them. They soon came upon a body that was floating face down in the water, his hand clenching something that was unrecognizable. Barbossa then bent down and stuck his finger in it before bringing to his mouth to taste it. He quickly spits it out.

"Poison, fouled by the body," Barbossa muttered to the group.

"I can try and purify it," Carmella piped in from near Jack.

Pintel rolled over the body and the gnarled face of the dead man had a pike through his mouth and out of the back of his head. The scene had made Faye and Carmella feel a little sick to their stomachs. Mei and Su were trying to comfort them for they were used to all the gore. "Hey, I know him," Pintel piped up. "He was in Singapore." Hearing that made Su and Mei freeze up for just a few seconds. They didn't know what was happening.

"Ah! Singapore!" Screeched Cotton's parrot.

That raised some alarm before Marty shouted: "Captain!" As he was pointing towards the ship. Barbossa and Jack turned to look at the shore where Ragetti was shouting and pointing at the Black Pearl.

"Hey, we got company!" Ragetti shouted as he was waving frantically.

They saw Sao Feng's ship approaching the Pearl. Then all the Singaporeans were now pointing their guns at everyone. All except for Su and Mei who were standing in front of Carmella and Faye protectively. They were demanding the men in their native language as to what was going on.

"He's the Captain," Jack said as he pointed to Barbossa.

Carmella just sighed and shook her head,"Oy Vey, that's not helping!"

Barbossa just rolled his eyes.

When everyone was on board, Barbossa talked as he strolled up to their betrayer. "Sao Feng You showing up here is surely a remarkable coincidence." Jack was behind Barbossa and he looked nervous.

"Jack Sparrow," Sao said as he ignored Barbossa to head towards Jack, who came from behind Barbossa. "You paid me great insult once," He said as he came face to face with the man.

Carmella and Faye were behind Jack and Mei and Su was on either side of them, trying to protect them as best as they could. They were glaring at their past employer for betraying them like he did.

"That doesn't sound like me," Jack tried to say but then was punched in the nose by Sao. As Jack was hunched over he cracked his broken nose back in place. The sound made Faye flinch and Carmella cringe. "So shall we call it square then?" He asked as he looked up at the Singaporean male.

Will then barged through the crowd and pointed to Elizabeth, Carmella, Faye, Mei, and Su. "Let them go!" He said in a demanding tone. Elizabeth just watched in a bit of confusion. "They are not part of the bargain." He continued.

"What bargain be that?" Barbossa asked as he held up his nose in suspicion.

Sao then turned to his men. "You heard Captain Turner, release them." The men began to laugh as they let Elizabeth go. When the other girls were released, they stayed close to Jack.

"Captain Turner?" Jack asked in confusion.

"Aye the mutinous rotter led a mutiny against us," Gibbs said from a few feet away.

Carmella's eyes narrowed as she growled, " .WHAT?!"

"I need the Pearl, to free my father, that was the only reason I came on this voyage." Will said.

"He didn't believe us," Carmella said in disbelief as she whispered.

Elizabeth then stormed up to him. "Why didn't you tell me you were planning this?" She asked.

"It was my burden to bear,"Will said in return. A burn to Elizabeth as she had once said that line to him.

Elizabeth just stared at him in shock and disbelief. Not saying a word but her face saying it all. Jack then piped up. "He needs the Pearl, Captain Turner needs the Pearl." He then looked at Elizabeth, "And you felt guilty?" He asked her. "Then you and your Brethren Court," He muttered to Barbossa. "Did no one come to save me? Just because they missed me?"

"Do you even have to ask?" Both his Goddaughters asked in unison. Then some of his crew raised their hands, including Jack the Monkey, strangely enough. "Then I'm going to stand over there by them."

Before he could go far, Sao grabbed him by the shoulder. "Sorry Jack, but there is an old friend who wants to see you first."

"I'm not certain I can survive any more visits from old friends," Jack said before he was being pushed through the crowds.

"Here is your chance to find out," Sao said as Beckett's ship came into view.


	17. Deal?

Through the double doors of Beckett's cabin, the soldiers pushed Jack, Faye, and Carmella in. Then the doors were closed behind them. Faye looked around until Beckett's voice was heard in the corner.

"Curious…your friends appear to be quite desperate...Jack," He said as he had pulled back the curtain to look at the other ship. "Perhaps they no longer believe that a gathering of squabbling pirates can defeat The Flying Dutchman."

Both Faye and Carmella was snorting under their breath, making sure they weren't heard. Knowing all too well that their father would never do such a thing. Carmella then whispered to Faye as she watched. "Is he compensating for something?" she asked. "His intimidation skills are lacking,"

Both Faye and Jack were trying to hold in their laughter, Beckett's back was still turned to them. "And so despair leads to betrayal," Beckett continued though his face was contorted with disgrace at the snickering. As he was talking, Jack made his way over to a table and started to snoop around for the heart for Jones. Faye and Carmella were now following in his footsteps. Faye opening a few jars, and Carmella was opening a few small boxes.

"But you and I are no strangers to betrayal….are we," Beckett asked as Jack looked at the branded P on his arm right above the scarf that is wrapped around his wrist. He then turned around as he watched Jack close a box. 'It's not here Jack." He said coolly before looking at the two girls who stopped their searching. Jack instinctively got in front of Faye and Carmella, not wanting him to do anything for them.

"What?" He asked defensively. "What isn't?"

"The heart of Davy Jones. It's safely aboard the Dutchman and so unavailable for use of leverage to satisfy your debt with the good captain." Both Faye and Carmella let out a small sigh of relief as they found out the information. "But…." He began as he pushed his way past Jack to look at the two girls. "They can be." He said as he tried to touch Carmella's hair but she hissed at him, showing off her sharpened canines. Faye being protective over her sister, she slapped his hand away.

"Don't you dare touch her," Faye growled as she protectively stood in front of the younger girl. Her blue eyes were shining fiercely. Beckett raised a brow at the two girls reaction. Though he looked upon Faye with interest

"I hear you two are apprentices to that…..witch...Tia Dalma."

"She's not a witch," Carmella snapped back as she folded her arms. "She's a Voodoo Lady,"

"Ahh...is that how you acquired your powers?" Beckett asked with a raised brow and a sickly smirk.

"Why the bloody hell would we tell you?" Carmella growled as the waves started to get riled up. The wind was also reacting as it slammed against the side of the ship they were in.

Faye was going to say something when Jack interfered. 'They will not be a part of any deal."

"Ah Jack, you really do take the role of Godfather seriously," Beckett said in a sickly sweet tone before dropping the conversation.

"And by my reckoning, that account has been settled," Jack said as he started to lead the girls away from Beckett and behind him as the conversation between him and Beckett continued.

"By your death…..and yet here you are," Beckett said with a mutter as he had an annoyed smirk on his face.

"Close your eyes, and pretend it's all a bad dream," Carmella piped up from behind Jack as he started to grab a few things around the room. He then started to play with them.

"That's how I get by," Jack piped up as he was now by the portrait of Beckett. A smile was flashed at the girls.

"And if Davy Jones were to know of your survival….." Beckett asked with a raised brow.

"SHIP HO!" A voice rang out over the water. On the Black Pearl, Barbossa and everyone else were captives by the East India Trading Company

"My men are crew enough," Sao Feng said to Mercer as he boarded the ship. Barbossa was standing near by.

"Company ship, company crew," Was all Mercer said before Will comes up to Sao Feng's side.

"You agreed the Black Pearl was to be mine," Will said to Sao as Elizabeth came to the side of Will. What none of them knew, except for Tia and the girls, was that Bootstrap Bill had left the ship to go back to Jones, since his job was done.

Sao held his head high. "And so it was," He then signals for his second in command to restrain him.

Beckett was now fiddling with four glasses of alcohol. He grabs the two of the darkest color before bringing one over to Jack. "Perhaps you'll consider an alternative arrangement." His eye flicking to Faye for a bit, taking her figure before his eye went back to Jack. "One that requires absolutely nothing from you, but information."

Jack turned his attention to the map nearby, where soldiers were aligned and coins were behind them. Nine pieces of silver in total. Nine pieces of Eight. The coins seem to give off a song as Jack plucked the small glass from Beckett's hand. Both Carmella and Faye heard the song of the coins, it sounded just like the one that the boy had dropped, back at Port Royal.

"Regarding the Brethren Court no doubt," Jack said before he grabbed the other glass that Beckett was holding before gulping one down quickly. "In exchange for fair compensation. Square my debt with Jones…" He said before taking another sip. "Guarantee my freedom."

"Of course," Beckett said as he poured another few glasses. "Just good business." Jack then picked up a soldier.

"And I, if I was in a divulgatory mood. What then might I divulge?" He asked as he stared at the soldier, who looked like Beckett. Beckett was looking over to watch him, his face unamused. Faye and Carmella were watching and their hands were clenched.

"Everything" Beckett whispered as he leaned in closer. "Where are they meeting? Who are the pirate lords? What is the purpose of the Pieces of Eight?"

Both Will and Elizabeth were tied up as Mercer was on his way off the ship again. Though he was stopped as Sao Feng grabbed his shoulder and wheeled him back. "Beckett agreed," Sao hissed. "The Black Pearl was to be mine!"

"Lord Beckett would not give up the only ship that can outrun The Dutchman," Mercer hissed. "Is he."

Sao's face was twitching in anger as Mercer got out of his grip and off the ship. Barbossa then talked. "Shame they're not bound to honor the code of the brethren. Isn't it?. Because Honour is a hard thing to come by nowadays."

"There is no honor to remain on the losing side. Leaving for the winning side is just good business." Sao countered as they whispered.

"But the losing side you say," Barbossa whispered. 'Have the Dutchman."

"Now the Pearl!" Sao snapped. "And those girls! And what do the Brethren have?"

"We have...Calypso," Barbossa whispered to Sao. "And the girls will be back soon. They have Jack with them."Sao's face contorted with confusion before he looked over to Elizabeth and gave a weird smile. Barbossa then looked back over to Tia who was standing beside Elizabeth. She was trying to calm the two Singaporean guards who were freaking out about not being with the two girls they swore to protect.

"An old legend?" Sao asked.

"No…" Barbossa responded. "The Goddess herself, bound in human form. Imagine all the power of the Sea brought together to bear against our enemies. I intend to release her, and for that I need the Brethren Court." He said before reaching to Sao's necklace and held it up. "ALL the court."

Jack was now fanning himself with a handheld woman's fan. "You keep Barbossa, the belligerent homunculus and his friend with the wooden eye." He said as he made his way towards Beckett as he closed the fan. "And Turner and Miss Swann. Especially those two. The rest go with me aboard The Pearl and I'll lead you to Shipwreck Cove. Where I"ll hand you the pirates and you will not hand me to Jones. Bloody fair don't you think?" He asked before opening the fan again and starting to fan himself once more.

Carmella went up to Jack and swiped the fan out of his hands. "Could you please stop that," She asked as the fan was open. She then started to fan herself as she felt the warmth of the quarters.

"And what of the girls?" Beckett asked as he played with a soldier and turned his head to look at the two girls who came to Jack's side.

"What interest are they to you?" Jack asked as the girls stayed quiet.

Beckett smirked as he gave him a disbelieving look as to why he asked.

Sao then smirked. "What are you proposing Captain?" He asked.

"What ye be accepting?" Barbossa asked. "Captain."

"The girl," Was all Sao said as he looked at Elizabeth. Elizabeth gave him a 'what' face.

"What?" Elizabeth asked in disbelief.

"And the two witch girls." Sao continued. Su, Mei, Tia, and Barbossa all looked at him in anger.

"Those two are NOT part of the deal, sides they are not even here." Barbossa countered.

"Then I guess I'll just let it go," Sao said as he looked at Elizabeth once more. "The girl is all I need."

"Jack," Beckett said as he dropped the soldier and got up. "I just recalled, I've got this wonderful compass, which points to whatever I want. So for what do I need you?" He asked Jack just stands with his back to Beckett.

"Elizabeth is not part of any bargain!" Will said defensively.

"Out of the question," Barbossa countered but there is no feeling in his words.

"It was not a question," Sao said.

"Point to the thing that you want most and that is not the Brethren Court, is it?" Jack asked.

Beckett then raised a brow. "Then what is it Jack?" He asked as his eyes flicked towards Faye and Carmella once more before they settled back on Jack when he answered.

"Me," Jack said with a sort of a goofy smile before he got serious. "Dead, and you want the girls."

"Done," Elizabeth said sternly.

Will then looked at Elizabeth in confusion. "Not done!"

"You got us into this mess and if this what frees us, then done," Elizabeth explained in a hiss.

"Damn," Beckett whispered as he threw Jack the compass. As Carmella threw the fan back at him. "Although…." He began as he started to fan himself. "If I kill you, then I can have the girls and I get to use the compass to find your Shipwreck Cove, is it? On my own." He then pointed a gun at Jack. "Cut out the middleman as it were."

"Elizabeth," Will said as he got in front of Elizabeth. "They're pirates." He whispered.

Elizabeth then snarled a bit. "I have more than enough experience dealing with pirates," She said before pushing him out of the way.

Barbossa then leaned in. "Then we have an accord?" He asked as Sao gave a humble smirk.

"With me killed and you'd arrive at the cove to find it a strong hold nigh impregnable. Able to withstand a blockade for years and then you be wishing OH if there was only someone who I not killed inside to ensure that the pirates then come outside." Jack said as he faced Beckett and the gun.

"And you can ensure this?" Beckett asked.

"You may kill me, but you may never insult me," Jack said. "Who am I?" He asked with his arms out wide.

Beckett's face then contorted to that of confusion.

"I'm Captain Jack Sparrow," Jack replied simply before a cannon had hit the side of Beckett's ship and knocked over everything and made Beckett unstable. Jack then quickly shook his hand. "Deal," He then ran off as he grabbed the girls and left.

They made it up to the deck and walked calmly about. Beckett then came out to see Sao Feng sail away. Many men aboard Beckett's ship was fighting as Mercer jumped off and over the side of the ship.

Jack then hooked a cannon to a piece of rope and threw it over the sail bar. Carmella was holding onto him as Faye made her way to the edge of the ship. Beckett just watched as the scene unfolded. Carmella had put the small figurine of Beckett into the cannon before Jack was trying to light the fuse.

"You're mad," Was all Beckett said as the fuse was lit.

"Thank goodness for that. If I wasn't this would never work," He said as he lit the cannon, making it go off and propelling him and Carmella over to the Black Pearl as Faye flew over on the winds she created. "And that is without a single drop of rum," Jack said as he looked over the ship and its crew. Carmella was holding onto him a bit as he steadied himself while Faye was sitting on top of the of the girls were laughing their heads off.

"Can we do that again sometime?" Carmella asked with a grin.

Jack then thought about it before giving a shrug. "Maybe later," He said as both the girls hopped off from their perch. Tia ran over to them followed by Mei and Su. All of them were worried about them.

Barbossa just gave an annoyed look before he put his sword back into its sheath and walked away. Jack then jumped down and walked over to Will. Pintel and Ragetti both put their hands on his shoulder and restrained him. Carmella and Faye were watching from afar, their arms folded and the look of annoyance was in their eyes along with disappointment.

"Send this pestilent, traitorous, cow-hearted easty copus to the brig," Jack whispered.

"Which ship do we follow?" Asked a soldier of Beckett's ship as he hung onto the ropes behind his captain.

"Signal the Dutchman, to track down Sao Feng. We follow the Pearl. How soon can we have the ship ready to pursue?" Beckett asked without looking over his shoulder. From behind, the main mast was starting to creak before it fell over and into the water.

"Do you think he plans it all out or just makes it up as he goes along?" Asked the soldier before Beckett turned to him with no answer but a look of disgust before the soldier then left to do his duties. Beckett then watched as the Pearl sailed away.


	18. New Captain

Sao Feng had taken Elizabeth onto his ship and got her dressed in a Singaporean gown. He had been talking to her and saying things like how she is Calypso. He is trying to release her and how he wants her 'gifts'.

"...and if I don't?" Elizabeth mutters to him

"Then I shall have your fury," Sao said before forcing her to the pole and kissing her rather roughly. He soon reeled back as Elizabeth had bitten him in the lip to get him off. Before Sao could do anything, a cannonball ripped through the walls of the ship and onto him. Resulting in him being thrown and hurt. Above the two, noises were heard and the sound of battle was evident.

"Sao Feng…?" Elizabeth asked softly as she crept towards him.

"Come here?" He gasped as he laid on the ground. His body impaled by a piece of wood. Another cannonball ripped through the side behind her as she walked towards him. She went onto her knees and came closer. Sao ripped his necklace off and slowly handed it to her. "With all nine pieces…..of eight...You'll be free…" He then clenched the coin before snapping. "Take it! You are captain now…."

Elizabeth looked surprised and a bit hesitant. "...me?" She asked in a whisper,

Sao then grabbed her hand tightly. "Go in my place…...to Shipwreck Cove…"

His second in command came running in and told his captain. "The ship is taken…." He stopped as he saw Sao pull Elizabeth close.

"...Forgive me…..Calypso," Sao whispered his final breath as Tai Huang took off his hat in respect. Elizabeth was slowly backing away as she looked at the piece of eight in her hands.

"What did he tell you?" Tai asked from afar.

"He made me captain," Elizabeth said gently as she held the necklace up.

Tai made a face before quickly ascending up to the deck. Elizabeth headed up behind him only for the two to get captured. "You are not my captain," He hissed as a sword was placed at his neck.

"Elizabeth?" Norrington asked as he saw what happened.

"J..james!" Elizabeth said as she shimmied away from her captor and towards Norrington. Norrington soon pulled her into a hug.

"Thank god, you are alive," He said before pulling away to look at her face. "Your father will be overjoyed to know you're safe."

Elizabeth looked at him in disbelief. "My father's dead."

"T..t..that can't be true, he returned to England," Norrington said.

"Did Lord Beckett tell you that?" She asked with tears in her eyes. Norrington looked confused and a bit saddened.

"Who among you, do you name as captain?" Davy Jones asked as he looked around the deck.

Tai Huang pointed to Elizabeth as his throat was touched by the sword. "Captain! Captain!" He rasped out.

Everyone followed his lead and pointed to the girl. Norrington, as well as Davy Jones, looked at her. James was that in disbelief and worry.

"Captain?" Davy Jones asked as he made his way over to her.

"To the ship!" Norrington interrupted Davy as he ordered a command. "Put the prisoners to the brig." He said before turning back to Elizabeth. "The captain shall have my quarters."

Davy just gave a look before he walked away. "Thank you…" Elizabeth said before she continued. "But I prefer to remain with my crew." She then made her way towards her crewmates only to be reeled back by Norrington as he grabbed onto her arm.

"Elizabeth. I swear I did not know," He said his voice a bit shaky.

"Didn't know what?" She asked with a straight face. "Which side you chose?" Elizabeth then ripped her arm away from his grasp and went towards her crewmates once more. "Well, now you do." She said as her crew looked at her with a new sense of respect.


	19. Think like Jack

Down in the brig of The Flying Dutchman, Elizabeth and her crew were being held captive. Elizabeth turned to a member of the crew and asked. "Can I talk to Bootstrap?" The man just looked at her with a raised brow before laughing. "Bootstrap? Will Turner? I would like to talk to him," Elizabeth asked another member who walked by.

The other crew members of the ship left. Out from within the shadows, Bootstrap came out. "Elizabeth, I'm right here. What is it that you ask me?" He asked.

"What is happening on the ship?" She asked.

"The crew are hiding their regaining humanity from Beckett's men if any of them found out. It would be used against us," He replied.

"Faye and Carmella mentioned that Davy Jones is letting Jack go from his debt," Elizabeth said. "Is that true?" She asked.

Bootstrap nodded, "Yes, the two have been showing love to the old man, helping him regain his humanity, ever so slowly." He then gave a small chuckle. "It makes sense, they are his daughters."

Elizabeth blinked,"Daughters?" She asked. Not only was Elizabeth shocked but so were her newly gained crew.

"Yes, though, not by birth. But by blood and Tia Dalma's magic," He answered her.

"That puts them at a higher risk," Elizabeth said with a sigh.

"Yes, but he has to go through Jack and their mother first. Though not only does Beckett seek power but he has a wandering eye," He growled the last part.

"Please don't tell me it's Carmella he's after," Elizabeth said.

"No, he's after Faye but that's not much better," Bootstrap said before changing the subject to his son. "How is Will doing?"

"He led a mutiny against the crew," Elizabeth sighed.

"Why on earth would he do that?" Bootstrap said in surprise. "I'm thinking the girls didn't take it very well. They think of him as an older brother,"

"Not very well at all, he didn't seem to believe that Davy Jones was changing and is still determined to free you." She replied.

"That is impossible, even though the curse is lifting slightly, it can not be fully undone. If he tries, then he would surely fail. I'm still bound to this ship. Not physically, but eternally. My time is done. He needs to move on," Bootstrap said solemnly

"I believe he still wants to take out Jones…" Elizabeth sighed.

"If he does that, he will not only lose his heart and be bound to the ship forever, but he will surely lose you and the girls. They will never forgive him." Bootstrap said with a nod before he heard a sound. "I must go," He said before merging with the shadows again and out of sight. Leaving Elizabeth and her gawking crew.

Seagulls were now surrounding a bobbing corpse. The body of the poor soul was tied to a barrel and was floating in the sea. It was soon brought onto Beckett's ship. The dead man was holding a glass bottle which was then retrieved by Beckett and smashed onto a railing. Letting a piece of paper free. He slowly unraveled it to reveal the East India Trading Company logo.

"Sir!" Came a voice which got him to turn to look at the man who beckoned him to the side of the ship and pointed out another corpse floating in the sea that was surrounded by seagulls. In the distance was another one and another.

"A breadcrumb trail," Beckett said in a sadistic tone. "We're meant to follow,"

"A betrayer among them?" Asked the same man who pointed it out to him. "Or trap?"

"A gambit," Beckett replied before folding up the piece of paper. "By a skilled opponent. Adjust course left Lieutenant."

"Sir?"

"We can only hope to reach our destination before they run out of bodies." He answered him.

Will, in the dead of night, was preparing yet another marker for Beckett to follow. He looked upon the knife that his father gave him.

"You escaped the brig even quicker than I expected," Jack said nearby. Faye and Carmella by his side. "William, do you notice anything, rather, do you notice something that is not there to be noted?" He said as he came close to him.

"You haven't raised an alarm," Will stated quite flatly. "None of you did."

"Odd isn't it?" Carmella piped up.

"Not as odd as this," Faye said as she pointed to the dead body on a barrel. Both Carmella and hers were looking at him as if he was crazy.

"Come up with this all by your lonesome, have you?" Jack asked as he looked at him.

"I said to myself, think like Jack," Will said in a witty tone.

"This is what you have arrived that?" Carmella asked incredulously. "Lead Beckett to Shipwreck Cove to gain his trust, and accomplish your own ends?"

"It's like you don't know me at all," Jack said in a mock hurt tone.

"You spend too much time with Jack," Faye whispered to Carmella.

"You said that before," Carmella responded.

"And I'll say it many more times," Faye said with a smile. Jack then turned to the girls and just smiled as he shook his head. He then returned to look at Will.

"And how does your dearly beloved feel about this plan?" Jack mocked. Will gave a look that said it all. "Ah," He said with a smirk. 'You've not seemed fit to trust her with it." He then jumped down to stand beside the boy.

"I'm losing her Jack," Will sighed. "Every step closer to my father is a step away from Elizabeth."

"For the hundredth time! JONES IS GETTING BETTER!" Carmella practically yelled at him. "When are you going to get it through your thick skull!"

"I will have to see it for myself," Will responded. Faye just gave a small nod in understanding.

Carmella just huffed as she folded her arms. "Fine."

"Things change mate, look at me. Death has a curious way of reshuffling one's priorities."Jack said to Will as he looked over to his goddaughters.

"You still willing to go with this?" Carmella asked as she pointed to the poor body that the two men were hovering above.

"Like I said, I need to see for myself," Will repeated.

"Oh!" Jack said as he pulled out his compass and gives it to Wil.

"What's this for?" Will asked as he looked at the small black box in his hands.

"Think like me, it'll come to you," Jack responded simply before he steps forward and breathes on him. It made Will stumble backward and off the ship. He then pushes the 'breadcrumb' off the side of the boat. "My regards to Davy Jones!"

Both Faye and Carmella were looking at Jack before running to the side of the boat. 'Was that really necessary?" Faye asked.

"I'm with her on this one," Carmella said with a shake of her head.

"Of course it was, loves," Jack said absentmindedly.

Meanwhile, Will swam over to the 'breadcrumb' and held onto it. "I hate him…" Will muttered as he gently bobs in the water with his new found 'friend'.


	20. Unoriginal Names

On board the Flying Dutchman, the door to the cell opened and Norrington was standing there. "Come with me," He began. Elizabeth and her crew stared at him blankly. After a few minutes, he just sighed, "Quickly.' Elizabeth looked at him before signaling her second in command to go ahead first.

Elizabeth then stepped forward and asked quietly, 'What are you doing?"

"Choosing a side," He said simply.

She then nodded before Norrington showed them how to get to the back of the boat unnoticed. Elizabeth and her crew were now shuffling across the small ledge that barely hung over the water. Their movements were slow and steady but they found it successful. Soon they reached the back of the boat where they made their way across the ropes to their ship. Before Elizabeth could go across the rope, Norrington tried to warn her.

"Do not go to Shipwreck Cove. Beckett knows of the meeting of the Brethren. I believe there is a traitor among you." Norrington said.

"It's too late to earn my forgiveness," Elizabeth said as she walked up to him.

"I had nothing to do with your father's death, that doesn't absolve me of my other sins," Norrington replied as he looked over to the other boat.

Elizabeth thought about this for a few minutes before saying, "come with us…..James come with me," She said as she looked back at him.

"Well, well, well, look what we have here?" Came a voice from the shadows.

The sudden voice caught Norrington off guard and he quickly drew his blade. He couldn't speak as his fear was creeping up on him. Elizabeth was looking behind him suspiciously. Not sure to whether trust Davy Jones or not. Out from the shadows came Davy Jones and most of his crew. A smirk on his face. Before Davy Jones could speak another word, Norrington pointed his blade at him.

Davy Jones raised a brow in amusement before using his crab-claw to rip the sword out of his hands. "Nice sword," he said in amusement before looking back at the scared man. He then looked at Elizabeth before pointing to her ship. "You two better go to your ship before Beckett's men find you."

Norrington looked bewildered at the comment. Elizabeth then piped up out of curiosity. "Why are you helping us?"

"My daughters need as many allies as they can get, so there be no point in me keeping you here. Their safety is my top- priority."

Elizabeth barely nodded before she grabbed onto Norrington's arm. "James, let's go."

"Daughters?"James asked as they were now heading towards her boat through the rope.

Elizabeth just huffed as they continued along the rope. "It's a long story," She huffed, 'And I don't think that right now is the best time to talk about this," She hissed.

James then went silent until they finally made their way to the other boat. When they were safely across, Davy turned to Bootstrap and said, "Mr. Turner, the ropes." With that, he walked away. Bootstrap then cut the ropes and it made a splash.

It wasn't long until there was a battle raging on the deck of the ship. Since there was no one in charge sent to be in charge from Beckett. Davy Jones decided to take back his ship, all the while keeping his ruthless act on parade. Davy was making his way to his cabin as the fighting was around him. He and a few of his other men slipped into the room, only to find that Beckett's right-hand man was standing inside with the key to the chest that held his heart. Other men were stationed around the small chest with cannons pointed at it.

"The Dutchman is now under my command," Mercer said with a straight face. He then clenched the key to make a point.

Davy scrunched up his face in disgust. "For now," he muttered. He then turned around and walked back out.

Meanwhile, on the Black Pearl, they're arriving at Shipwreck Cove.

"Look alive and keep a weathered eye!" Shouted Gibbs as he came towards the side of the boat, where most of the crew were looking. "Not for naught, it's called Shipwreck Island where lies Shipwreck Cove and the town of Shipwreck."

Pintel then yelled, "You heard him! Step lively!" Then as he finished, the crew went back to work. All except for Carmella and Faye, they were sitting on the railing. Faye turned to look as Jack and Gibbs walking nearby.

"You know for all that pirates are cleverly called we are not an imaginative lot when it comes to naming things," Jack said as they came towards the girls.

Gibbs nodded, "Aye,"

"I once sailed with a geezer who lost both of his arms and part of his eye," Jack continued.

"What'd you call him?" Gibbs asked.

"Larry," Jack said with a wrinkle of his nose. Soon there was a couple of outbursts of laughter from behind them. Carmella and Faye were holding onto the railing and to each other, trying not to fall off the boat. Su and Mei were amused as they stood nearby to make sure that they didn't fall off. When they stopped, Faye spotted Barbossa coming towards Tia Dalma.

"We better go make sure nothing happens,' Carmella said to Faye as they both headed towards the two. Su and Mei following behind them.

"I did not renounce a bargain when struck, but we agreed on the ends only. The means are mine to decide," Barbossa said as he tried to lovingly stroke her hair. She quickly grabbed his arm and pushed it slightly away, her eyes narrowed a bit in suspicion.

"Caution Barbossa, do not forget that it was by MY power that you returned from the dead or what it means if you fail me," She said before turning his hand to bone a bit before returning it back to its normal shape. "My daughters need all the protection they can get," She then shoved him away before walking away.

Barbossa then followed after her and grabbed her arm ."That is not what I meant at all," he started as he made her look at him. "Those girls mean as much to me as you are…..Calypso." He then licked his lips a bit and slightly releases the pressure he had on her arm before continuing. "Just as much as….I want to see you released," he whispered gently.

Faye quickly stopped her sister as they heard the small conversation. 'We should go," She said gently before trying to make her way back down the stairs. Carmella nodded and was following when she accidentally stepped on a loose board and made a loud creaking sound. Loud enough to get the attention of the two that they walked in on.

Carmella bit her lip, " Uh….. Sorry, we uh...we're gonna go," She said and quickly went down the steps with Faye following behind her. Mei and Su just blinked as they saw the girls come down the steps quickly and they wondered what happened.

Beckett's crew were hauling dead bodies to one side of the ship in the dead of night. Davy Jones had arrived on the ship and was making his way to Beckett's cabin. Inside, Beckett was having a nice cup of tea with someone.

Davy Jones pushed through the door, "I cannot be summoned like some mongrel PUP," He hissed as he glared at the man.

"Apparently you can," Beckett replied calmly before he started to stir his tea. "I believe you know each other," He continued as motioned to his guest.

Will Turner than turned around in his chair and acknowledges him. He then gave a cheerless laugh.

"Come to join my crew?" Davy asked, "Again? Master Turner?" He asked him.

"Not yours…..his," Will said as he nodded his head to Beckett. He then began to test him. "Jack Sparrow sends his regards." He said before sipping his drink.

"Sparrow?" Davy asked in fake confusion.

Will blinked as he stopped his drinking. "You didn't tell him?"He then looked at him. "We rescued Jack from the Locker, along with the Black Pearl."

"What else have you not told me?" He said bitterly.

"There's an issue, far more troublesome. I believe you're familiar with the person called Calypso," Beckett said as he got up and towards the globe.

"Not a person, a heathen god, one who delights in cursing men with their wildest dreams and then revealing them to be hollow and naught but ash. The world is well rid of her," Davy said in a dredged up anger that he would've had if he still hated Tia.

"Not quite so well actually, hmm, the Brethren Court intends to release her," Will said.

Davy turns his head to him. "No….they cannot! The first court promised they would imprison her forever, THAT was our agreement."

"Your agreement?" Beckett asked.

Davey then mutters, "I….showed them how to bind her. She could not be trusted. I….she gave me no choice...we must act before they release her."

"You loved her…" Will said before Davy quickly turns his head to him. "She's the one, and then you betrayed her."

Davy then mutters,"SHE pretended to love me, SHE betrayed ME!"

"And as to which betrayal did you cut out your heart?" Will asked as he stood up and was eye to eye with him.

Davy then knocked Will's teacup to the ground and it shattered. Beckett wasn't phased by the conversation, nor by the broken glass by his chair.

"Don't test me," Davy muttered.

"I hadn't finished that," Will said as Davy turned his head. 'You'll free my father." He then moved so that he was standing before Beckett. "And you will guarantee Elizabeth's safety, as well as Faye and Carmella. Along with my own."

"Your terms are steep, especially since it includes those girls," Beckett said. "Mr. Turner. We will expect fair value in return."

"There is only one price I require. Calypso, murdered!" Davy hissed. Will then turned to look at him.

"Calypso is aboard the Black Pearl.." Will said. Davy and Beckett looked at him with slight interest. "Jack is sailing them to Shipwreck Cove."

"And with you no longer aboard her," Beckett said as he stood up from his chair. "How do you propose to me to lead us there?"

Davy Jones looked at him from the shadows. Will then held up Jack's compass. "What is it that you want most?" He then handed the compass to Beckett. As soon as the compass had hit his palm, Beckett let the two men out of his sight.

Before Will could walk away, Davy grabbed onto his shoulder with his tentacle hand. "I want a word," He muttered.

Will barely looks over his shoulder. "What?" He asked simply.

"I want to know how my daughters are," He said in a whisper.

"And who are your daughters?" Will said with a roll of his eyes.

"Carmella and Faye," Davy said simply as he folded his arms a bit. "I know you were the last one who talked to them. Especially if it was Jack that sent you here,"

"How could they possibly be your children," Will muttered, unsure if he should believe it or not. "I knew them when they were little girls in the orphanage."

"They are not by my blood but by Tia's magic," He said quietly. "I would do ANYTHING to make sure that they are safe. They have changed my life."

When Will finally turned around he caught a glimpse of the true human form of Davy flickered in front of him. It was quick but it was all he needed to know that Davy was on his side and that he was only pretending his ruthless act. "That was an impressive act you just played in there," He said in a quiet tone.

"Used my past feelings of Calypso to make it believable. She and I came to a realization that we were not meant for each other. We now hold no grudges against each other. She already knows of the mistake I made all those years ago and forgives me. Just like I forgave her for all those years ago."

"Then you can count yourself a new ally," Will said. "Because I will do all I can to protect them as well."

Davy gave a nod and then left to go back to his ship. Leaving Will to ponder on the words that Davy had told him.


	21. This is politics?

"Wow," Carmella said as she saw the towering town in the darkness. It's only light the flickering flames of torches.

Faye nodded,"Indeed."

"Look at them all," Pintel said as he looked at all the pirates.

"There's not been a gathering like this in our lifetime," Barbossa said as he stood beside Pintel and the girls.

"And I owe them all money," Jack piped up as he walked over. From behind him, Carmella gave a snort.

From within the meeting room, Carmella and Faye were standing beside Tia. The trio were standing a bit away from the crowded table. Jack was standing beside the small group of girls with their Singaporean guards. It wasn't long before Barbossa picked up a chained cannonball and hit the hard oak table three times to get everyone's attention.

"As you all can see, we've all been summoned, I convene this fourth Brethren Court," Barbossa spoke as Jack started to play with the swords that were stabbed in the giant globe. Many people began to chat as Ragetti left the table. "I can confer your lordship and right to be heard." Jack watched as Barbossa continued. "Present now your pieces of eight, my fellow captains."

As Ragettil walked around the table he carried a bowl with a red velvet cloth for the captains to place their pieces of eight. An Arabian man put in a talisman that looked like a black talon. The French captain placed a card in that was the queen of spades. From beside Gibbs, Pintel looked confused. "Those aren't pieces of eight," he muttered, "They're just pieces of junk. A Spanish captain placed a broken top of a bottle that was hanging on a string into the bowl.

"Ah the original plan was to use nine pieces of eight to bind Calypso, but the first Brethren Court were skint broke," Gibbs said in response as an African man placed a metal protractor into the bowl when it came to him.

"So?" Pintel asked, "Change the name?" He said as the bowl came to the Chinese lady who placed a pair of glasses into the bowl.

"To what? To nine pieces of whatever we had in our pockets at the time. Oh yes, that sounds very piraty." Gibbs said as Pintel continued to look at him funny. Another captain pre slammed his piece of eight before putting the stamp into the bowl.

"Master Ragetti, if you will?" Barbossa asked once Ragetti came to his side, he had his hand out to him.

"I've kept it safe for you just like you said when you gave it to me," He responded.

"Aye, you have. Now I need it back," Barbossa said as he hit the back of Ragetti's head to release his wooden eye. Barbossa caught it before placing it into the bowl.

"Sparrow!" Said the Spanish captain. People began to part ways as Jack made his way to the table. His hand going to his token on his headband. "Might I point out that we are still short one pirate lord and I'm as content as a cucumber to wait till Sao Feng joins us."

From behind them in the open doorway stood Elizabeth. "Sao Feng is dead. He fell to the Flying Dutchman," She said and everybody turned to look at her. Angry conversations were arising from the tight group.

"The Plague Ship?!" The Chinese woman said as she stood up. The comment got both Faye and Carmella mad but Faye was holding it in quite easily. Carmella, on the other hand, was about to lurch at the woman until Faye, Mei, and Su held her back.

Elizabeth then came to the globe before piercing it with her sword. Jack just gave a look of disgust. "He made you captain? " He asked. "They're just giving the bloody title away," He said to Barbossa as Elizabeth made her way to the table.

"Listen, Listen to me! Our location has been betrayed," Elizabeth said and as soon as she uttered those words the whole room went quiet. "Jones seems to be under the command of Lord Beckett, but we know that he's not. He is on our side."

"Why is he on our side?" Said, one captain.

Before the girls could explain or say anything, Barbossa stepped in. "That's not important right now, just know that he is."

Elizabeth nodded,"And they're on their way here."

Jack then spotted the man that stood behind Elizabeth. "What the bloody hell are you here?"

Norrington just snorted. "I chose a side."

Elizabeth then quickly looked to Jack and uttered,"Not now,"

"Who is this betrayer?" The African captain said as he stood up.

"Not likely anyone among us," Barbossa said.

Elizabeth had looked around before asking, "Where's Will?"

"NOT among us," Jack said.

"And who's fault is that exactly?" Carmella mutters to Tia and her sister. Faye just nodded.

"It matters not how they found us, the question is what will we do now that they have," Barbossa said.

"We fight!" Elizabeth said. With only a second of silence, the whole room burst into laughter.

"Ok...why are they exactly laughing?" Carmella asked Tia.

"It's a bad idea,' She responded simply.

"Are they pirates or are they mice?" Carmella said softly with a shake of her head.

"Shipwreck Cove is a fortress," The Chinese lady said from her seat. "A well-supplied fortress," She said as she began to rise. "There is no need to fight if they can not get to us." Then the murmurs rose again amongst the piraty crowd.

"There be a third course, in another age at this very spot, the first Brethren Court captured the sea goddess and bound her in her bones," Barbosa said as he shook his head. Then the murmurs continued. "That was a mistake. Oh, we tame the seas for ourselves, but open the doors for Beckett." During Barbosa's speech, Ragetti had grabbed an eye patch and put it over his empty eye socket. "And his ilk, better were the days when the mastering of seas came not from bargains, struck with elvish creatures, but from the sweat of a man's brow and the strength of his back alone. You'll know this to be true. Gentlemen, ladies we must free Calypso. Then the room made an uproar.

The captain that had given up the stamp stood up and pointed as muttered, "Shoot him!"

"Cut out his tongue!" The African man said as he stood up as well. Jack was just watching with the girls at his side.

"Shoot him and cut out his tongue!" Jack piped up. "And then shoot his tongue! And trim that scraggly beard!" Barbossa then gave him a nasty look. It was also when Carmella went and hit him on the back of the head.

"No killing!" Carmella muttered, "Save it for Beckett."

"Sao Feng would've agreed with Barbossa," Tai Wong said as he came up beside Elizabeth.

"Aye," Barbossa said in agreement.

"Calypso was our enemy then, and she'll be our enemy now," The African man said. Though Barbossa looked behind them to Tia and winced a little. Tia was annoyed but the girls were trying to hold in their laughter.

"And unlikely her mood hasn't improved," Said the Frenchman.

The Spanish captain then took out his gun and placed it on the table. "I stand with Sao Feng, we release Calypso."

"Cretin!" Spatted the Frenchman who was next to him.

"I silence you," snapped the Spanish captain but he got punched in the face by the Frenchmen and his gun went off. That caused a chain reaction with everyone except those who are on the Pearl.

"This is madness," Muttered Elizabeth as she looked in disbelief.

"This is politics," Jack responded nonchalantly.

"It's a lot more interesting than regular politics," Carmella said from next to Jack.

"Quite so," Faye said with a nod.

"And while our enemies are bearing down on us," She muttered.

"If they not be here already," Barbossa sighed.


	22. The Code is Law

The fighting was still going on as their conversation ended. Barbossa climbed onto the table and shot off a round into the air to quiet them down. "It was the first court that imprisoned Calypso, We should be the ones to set her free." He said as a few men were dragging another off the table. "In her gratitude, she will see fit see give us boons." He said as he briefly glanced at Tia for confirmation and she nodded slightly in return.

"Who's Boons, your Boons?" Jack asked as he looked up at Barbossa who just glared at him. Faye and Carmella tried to hide a chuckle but got some glares from other people and they stopped.

"Utter deceptive twaddle speak says I," Jack continued.

"If you have a better alternative, please share," Barbossa said mockingly and in a dramatic way.

"Cuttlefish," Jack said simply. Barbossa just did a double take before looking at him and the girls couldn't hide a smile as they heard that. "Ay," He said as he motioned the men around him to part as he continued to move around the table. "Let us not, dear friends, forget our dear friends the Cuttlefish," He said as he looked at a Chinese man. "Flipping little sausages." Pintel and Ragetti just looked at him as if he was insane. "Pen them up together and they will devour each other without a single thought."

The men around him just shook their heads. "Human nature or fish nature," Jack said before placing his hands on the Chinese Lord's shoulder as her guards put their hands on their weapons. "So yes, we could hold up here, well provisioned and about half of us would be dead in about a month."

"For what we saw before, I agree with him," Carmella said before quieting back down again and letting her uncle talk.

Jack then took off his hands before talking to the guard once again, "Which seems quite grim anyway you slice it." He then held up a finger, "Or...uh," He said as he moved again but was stared down by a much taller fella. "As my, colleague so naively suggested, we can release Calypso," He said as he continued to meander around the table. "And to rely solely on her power, I doubt that would work." He said to a rather portly and small fellow. "Can we, in fact, pretend she's a woman scorned, with fury hell hath now, we can not." He then turned to look in the general direction of Tia, "No offense meant."

Tia gave a very small shrug, to not make people suspicious. "So we are left with one option," Jack said as he finally came to the other side of the table. "Yes we will free Calypso, but I agree with and I cannot believe the words are coming out of my mouth…."He hesitates before saying, "Captain Swann….we must fight."

Barbossa agreed with the plan but wondered why Jack was going with the plan so he said, " You've always ran away from a fight. "

"Have not, " Jack said.

"Have so!"

"Have not!"

"Have so!"

"We get it already! So we have an idea on what we're doing but what is the actual plan!" Faye said.

Jack just pushes his niece's opinion to the side for a moment as he tried to finish his argument with Barbossa.

"Don't even think about it Jack," Carmella said as she and Faye finally came up to that side of the table. Su and Mei followed behind. "I know you like to argue with Barbossa but now is not the time."

"We have more important things to do," Faye said after.

"Fine," Jack huffed. "I have only ever embraced that oldest and noblest of pirate traditions. I submit that here now, this is what we all must do. We must fight…...to run away." After their uncle's speech, the looked at him highly amused.

"Aye!" Gibbs said in agreement with his hand in a fist. Then the other pirates expressed their agreements with a loud and uproarious aye.

Barbossa then said, "As per the code, an act of war and this be that, can only be declared by the Pirate King."

"You made that up!" Jack accused him.

"Did I now?" Barbossa said before declaring, "I call upon Captain Teague. Keeper of the Code."

Jack's face and whole demeanor seemed to fall. "Are you ok Uncle Jack?" Carmella asked and he only gave a short shake of his head.

"Sri Sumbhajee, proclaims this all to be funny. Hang the code-" the guy who was translating for the Indian lord got shot and fell backward dead.

Carmella and Faye were staring at the whole scene. "Well...that just happened," Carmella said and Faye sighed.

Everybody except for Jack turned and looked at who shot him. The tall man in all-out garb and who looked a lot like Jack came down from his perch and towards the table as he blown his gun smoke away. "The Code is the law," The room went quiet as they all sat down, except for Jack, Barbossa, Gibbs, Swann, and the girls. The man then went to jack, "You're in my way boy." Jack then moved away as he grabbed the girls and brought them to his side and away from the man. After they moved, his hands were still on their shoulders.

Captain Teague motioned men to come forward with a giant book. Pintel and Ragetti watched with their mouths open. "The code, "Pintel said in awe.

"As set forth by Morgan and Bartholomew," Ragetti said. As the men turned the book around so Teague could read it. Captain Teague then whistled for a dog and it came scampering up with keys in its mouth. He stood on his hind legs and gave the keys to his master.

Ragetti then pointed to the dog as the two looked on in confusion, "how did he-"

Teague then looked at the two, "Sea Turtles mate,"

Carmella then leaned over and whispered, "What is with this family and sea turtles?"

Teague then looked over at the two and the girls and wondered the connection between them and Jack, but he stayed quiet. The dog then barked before leaving and Teague opened the lock to the bok. He slowly opened it and looked through the pages until he found the right paragraph. "Barbossa is right," Barbossa then acknowledged and quietly thanked him with a bow.

Jack then leaned over and looked at the book, the girls caught a sneak peak as well as they were still in his arms. He then mumbles what he was reading and then said, "Fancy that."

"There has not been a king since the first court," Said the French Lord. "That's not likely to change."

"Not likely," Teague said as he walked away from the table.

"Why not?" Asked Swann.

Gibbs then leaned over and said, "You see, the Pirate King is elected by popular vote."

"And each pirate only ever votes for himself," Barbossa explains. While Teague picks up his guitar and sat down in the backroom and began to play.

"I call for a vote!" Jack said.

Then the whole place started to uproar again as Teague played. Captain Ammand then stood up and said, "I vote for Ammand! The Corsair."

The French lord stood up and proclaimed, "Capitaine Chevalle! The Pirate Frenchman,"

"Sri Sumbhajee votes for Sri Sumbhajee," Said the man on the left of the Indian man who's guard had recently passed.

"Mistress Ching," Said the lady.

"Gentleman Jocard," Said another.

"Elizabeth Swann,"

"Barbossa,"

"Vallenueva!"

"Elizabeth Swann," Said Jack and everyone in the room turned to look at him.

"What?" Elizabeth said in shock as Barbossa just stared at him in surprise.

"Curious isn't it?" Jack asked with a small smirk.

Then the whole room went into chaos. All the lords were wondering why Jack didn't vote for them.

"Am I to understand that you all won't be keeping to the code then?" He asked.

Teague stopped as one string broke and he looked up and glared at the table. Once everyone saw the glare they all quieted down and sat back down, except for Mistress Ching. "Very well, what say you Captain Swann, King of the Brethren Court."

"Prepare every vessel that floats, at dawn we're at war," She said simply as Jack gave a nod.

Sri Sumbhajee finally stands up for himself, "And so we shall go to war." Jack looked over in a shocked look at the shrill voice of the bearded man.

"What the bloody hell…" Carmella mutters to herself as Faye gently shoved her elbow at her to quiet her.

Everyone started to cheer as Barbossa gave a nod to Ragetti and Pintel to hide the pieces of eight. Jack then turned around with the girls as everyone started to file out of the room. The only ones left in the room was Jack, Carmella, Faye, and Teague. Jack looked at his father and gave a small shrug, "What? You seen it all, done it all. You survived that's the trick, isn't it? To survive?"

"It's not just about living forever Jackie," Teague said as he puts down his guitar and stands up. "The trick is living with yourself forever."

"How's mom?" He asked

Teague lifts up a shrunken head.

Jack looks at the head and said, 'She looks great,"

Teague then puts down his wife's shrunken head and turned to the girls beside Jack. "So who are these, Jackie?" He asked.

"I am Faye," The oldest said as she nodded her head to him in respect.

"I'm Carmella," said the youngest.

"They are my Godchildren, making them your God Grandchildren," Jack said simply.

"Who's their parents?" He asked.

"Davy Jones and Calypso," Jack explained.

Faye quickly added, "By blood adoption," She said that once she saw the look on Teague's face.

"The things you get into Jackie," Teague said as he shook his head.

"Jackie? Maybe I should start calling you Uncle Jackie," Carmella gave a smirk.

Teague just gave a small smirk before turning away and saying, "I think I'm going to like these two." He then started to walk away, as Jack just shook his head before taking the girls back to their mother.


	23. The Exchange

"What's with the fog?" Carmella asked as she looked over the ships edge with her sister Faye beside her. Side by side, a line of many boats were sailing into the foggy mess. Elizabeth and the rest were staring out into the water.

It wasn't long before a cry from Marty alarmed them all. "The enemy is here!" He said. "Let's take them!"

The other men rally and take out their guns in approval. The cheering stopped when they saw how many ships they had brought.

"Mary mother of god!' Carmella gasps as she looked out before her.

"They brought the Armada…" Faye said and clenched her fists.

Cotton's parrot up and left the guy as he squawked, "Abandon ship! Abandon ship!"

Everybody's eyes then turned towards Jack as he awkwardly smiled," ...parlay" he said hesitantly.

Jack, Barbossa, and Swann got ready to go talk with the enemy. Jack had turned to Faye and Carmella and said they should come since he was his responsibility.

"They are not going!" Swann said and folded her arms.

"You have no control over us!" Carmella spat at her and Faye nodded.

Barbossa didn't say anything and Jack nodded,"You are going, but Sue and Mei have to stay here."

The twins were about to speak when Faye turned to them and said, "We'll be fine. They might need you here. Just in case." They hesitantly nodded but backed up.

Even if Swann was against the idea, she was outvoted 2-1 and therefore they all boarded the small boat and rowed towards the meeting spot. A sandbar in the midst of blue.

As the three moved towards the meeting spot they saw Will, Beckett, and Jones. Jones, the big and tentacled man couldn't stand on land so they made him stand in a bucket of water. Glares were all around as they finally stopped face to face with each other.

"Would ye be the cur that led these wolves to our door?" Barbossa asked Will.

"Don't blink Turner," Beckett said calmly. "He was merely the tool to your betrayal." He said, "If you wish to see the grand architect, look to your left." By now Carmella and Faye were beside their Godfather. That made Beckett grin a bit seeing Carmella but gave a creepy leer towards Faye. Jones was hiding his anger. Jack's two comrades looked towards him.

"My hands are clean in this," He said as he fidgeted a bit. "Figuratively," He said after as he put his fingers towards his mouth.

"My actions were my own and for my own purpose," Will said as he turned to Beckett. "Jack had nothing to do with this."

"Well spoken!" Jack said as he pointed at Will. "Listen to the tool." It was only then that a random splash of water had hit his face and Carmella was hiding a glare.

"Will I have been aboard the Dutchman, and I know the burden you bare but the cause is lost," Swann said gently.

"No cause is lost," Will said."If there is but one fool to fight left for it,"

Jack gave a smirk as Elizabeth looked a bit confused. "If Turner wasn't acting on your behalf, then how did he come and give me this," Beckett said as he held up the compass. Barbossa just tilted his head. "You made a deal with me Jack. You give me the location of Shipwreck Cove, and your GodDaughters stay safe," He said with a smirk. "As well as deliver the pirates, and here they are." After his moment of talking, he threw the compass to Jack. "Don't be bashful, step up and claim your reward."

"You're debt to me still needs to be satisfied," Jones said from beside Beckett. "One Hundred years of servitude aboard the Dutchman. As a start!" Elizabeth turned her head from Davey Jones and towards Jack.

"That debt is paid," Jack said, "With some help." He said and pointed to Elizabeth.

"Not funny" Carmella muttered only to Faye.

"You escaped!"

"Technically-" Jack was going to say until he was cut off by Elizabeth.

"I propose an exchange," she said. "Will leaves with us, and you can take Jack."

"What!" Carmella said angrily.

Jones just gave her a look that shuts her up. It was a look of assurance.

Will then stated, "Done.."

Barbossa then looked between Will and Jack as Jack said, "Undone."

"Done!"

"Jack is one of the Nine Pirate Lords," Barbossa said as he turned to her. "You have no right."

"King," She said with a turning to look at Swann. "As you wish," He said before taking off his Piece of Eight and handed it to Carmella before he made his way over to exchange with Will.

Carmella puts it into her hair, until further notice and watched as Will was exchanged for their Godfather. Faye was calmer and she just watched quietly.

Beckett moved over to allow Jack to stand by Jones, thinking he would hate being by his 'captor'.

Jack was putting back hit hat on when Jones turned to him and said, "Do you feel dead?"

"You have no idea," Jack responded.

"Advise your brethren, you can fight and all of you will die, or you can not fight and which case only most of you will die."

Elizabeth stepped up and muttered, "You murdered my father!"

"He chose his own fate, " Beckett said.

"And you have chosen yours, "She said before saying, "We will fight and you will die." She then turned away and walked past them and towards the Black Pearl. Barbossa then looked at Will before they both started to head back. Only Carmella and Faye watched as Jack was being taken over to the enemy line.

"So be it," Beckett said darkly as he stared at the girls.

As the small group was heading back towards the Pearl, Will started to pester Swann with questions. "King?" he asked.

"Of the Brethren Court, courtesy of Jack," Swann answered.

"Maybe he does know what he is doing," Will said before turning to look at the two girls leading the flank behind them. "Are you two ok?" He asked.

"Let's see, we have traded our Godfather to the enemy and we get stared down by Beckett himself, of course, we are ok," Faye said sarcastically as the wind started to whip a bit.

"Let's not forget that our own father is being held prisoner by the same man and we can't do anything because we aren't strong enough," Carmella added as the waves started to churn and froth.

"Strength can be beaten by wits, we will have our chance to save them. It's only a matter of time now," Barbossa said before they climbed onto the small boat and back towards the Pearl.

"You really are acting like a dad to us Barbossa," Carmella said with a small hint of a smirk. He just huffed and stopped for the minute but gave a very small nod that only the two girls can see.


	24. It is Time!

From down in the brig of The Flying Dutchman, Davy Jones was hauling Jack into a cell. He nodded his head ot his crew mates that had followed him, telling them to proceed. The men pushed him in before taking their leave, leaving Jones with Sparrow.

"So….what's the plan mate?" Jack asked. "I know that my debt is still settled between us, and that was just a show you put on for Beckett."

"You wait here until fighting starts on my ship, we still have Beckett's men aboard. We don't want to reveal ourselves to early, do we," Jones replied quietly as he heard footsteps above the cell. He needed to be wary.

"No mate, not at all," Jack said with a nod before he went and sat down in the corner of the cell as if he was being punished. Jones just gave a nod and took his leave, making sure to keep the cell unlocked so when Jack needed to, he could escape at the right time.

Meanwhile, back on The Black Pearl, Swann was walking towards Barbossa's side. "We need to use The Black Pearl as a flag ship to lead the attack." She said to him.

"Will we now?" He asked in a mocking tone as he saw Pintel and Ragetti bring up Tia from where she was hiding below deck. Beckett had been too close for Barbossa's comfort so he had her hide below deck.

"Barbossa? You can't release her!" He said before crew members held him back by swords and gun point.

"We need to give Jack a chance!" Elizabeth said to Barbossa.

"Apologies yer majesty, too long my fate has not been me own hands," He then took the necklace in hand and ripped it off. "No longer, besides, Jack knows the plan, he's a part of it."

As Barbossa walked away, Beckett was walking in front of his soldiers on his own ship. "The enemy…." He started to say as he continued down the line, "has opted for oblivion." As he got to the last man he mutters, "Ready the fleet."

As he left, the man at the end raised his voice and command, "To your stations!" The other soldiers then dispersed quickly so as to not waste time.

On Barbossa's ship he had a giant bowl full that was filled with the other pieces of eight. Tia was holding the bowl as Barbossa dropped in Elizabeth's piece. He then looks toward the crowd and holds out his hand in Will and Elizabeth's direction. "My dear, if you please,"

As the other crew members looked at the pair, the two looked at each other in bewilderment, before Carmella pushed through and made her way towards Barbossa. As she walked, Will said in though, "Carmella? What are you doing?"

"What needs to be done," She said simply as she reached into her hair and took out Jack's former piece. She then puts it into his hand and backs away to rejoin her sister's side. Mei and Su stood protectively behind them. They were giving Elizabeth and Will certain looks.

Barbossa just nodded his head before dropping the last piece into the bowl. "Be there some manner of right or incantation?" Gibbs asked and he got a look from Barbossa.

"Aye," He said simply before waving his hand above the bowl. "The items brought together, done.' He said before pulling his hand away. "Items to be burned," He said as he was handed a cannon lighter by Pintel. "And someone must speak the words…." He continued as Gibbs poured rum into the bowl so that the items would catch when lit. "Calypso I release you from your human bonds,"

Ragetti made a face, 'Is that it?"

Barbossa then said, "It said it must be spoken as if to a lover," Tia kind of swooned a little as the other crew members ood.

Carmella facepalms, "We are surrounded by idiots," Faye just chuckled quietly to herself at her sister's words.

"Calypso! I release you from your human bonds!" Barbossa said in a weird yet dramatic way. Next to him, Faye and Carmella both facepalmed that time before he tried to lit the bowl. When the items didn't light, Tia just gave him a look that told him that he said it wrong.

"Is that it?" Ragetti asked again.

"Oh for the love of gods,dad!" Carmella groans from the sidelines. "Say it like you mean it! We all know you have feelings for her, so get on with it!" Her outburst got some strange looks from the crew, all except for three: Barbossa, Tia and her dear sister.

Barbossa and Tia looked at Carmella with some amusement in their eyes. Barbossa then cleared his throat and whispers hesitantly and with feeling, "Calypso….I release you from your human bonds," He said that as he whispered into her ear. The bowl then lit in flames and started to float out of Tia's hands. Tia then leaned forward and breathed into the smoke.

All of a sudden, the bowl with the ashes dropped onto the ground, scattering its remains across the deck. Tia then started to grow.

"This is it! This is it!" Ragetti said in awe as him and the others started to back up. The boards start to buckle under her weight and she soon towered over the ship.

Barbossa then looked over at the girls and nodded to them, then both Faye and Carmella stepped up to their now towering mother.

"What are they doing!" Elizabeth said in confusion, though Barbossa shut her up with a glare.

"Faye, Carmella, my dear daughters," Calypso said as her voice carried over the ships that were part of the court. A few gasps were heard through the crowd as they watched. "It is time," She said before the elements started to act up. The blustering winds were whipping around the ship before converging and surrounding Faye. She then was lifted up and was surrounded by light as her hair changed from blonde to silver to symbolize the indescribable wind that she now can control.

The waters that were crashing upon the side of the ships started to spill onto the main ship's deck and started to swirl around Carmella. Her whole body began to glow through the water as tribal markings appeared on her skin in various ways with a hint of blue-green coloration. After they both transformed, they opened their eyes in unison and the elements dispersed to once the came. Both girls were now floating in the air, their bodies slowing settled back onto the deck once more.

Barbossa then came up next to the girls and patted their shoulders. The look of a proud father was seen on his face but he soon gazed upon the woman that he truly adored. He then moved forward to Calypso and went on one knee. "Calypso! I come before you, as but a servant, humble and contrite, I have fulfilled my vow, and now ask your favor." As he had spoke, the others around him started to kneel down as well, all except for the two changed girls.

Calypso peered down at him with a loving look as she listened. "Spare meself, me ship, me crew, but unleash your fury upon those who dare to pretend themselves your masters, or mine." She then started to chant as her body started to change into millions of crabs that fell upon the boat's deck. The large amount was overwhelming to all but Barbossa, Faye, Carmella and the twins who protected her daughters. The crabs then fell off the boat and into the sea.

After the whole commotion, Will stands up and asks, "Is that it?"

Some of the crew rushed to the side and looked around, "Why, she's no help at all."

Carmella then walked up to Ragetti who had spoken so ill of her mother, she hit him in the back of the head. "Watch what you say, she IS going to help,"

"You just watch your mouth," Faye spatted at him from the side.

"And WILL, what did you expect? A bloody show?!,' Carmella finished the argument before heading back to her sister's side.


	25. Into the Maelstrom

"It's not over," Elizabeth said in a soft murmur.

"There's still a fight to be had," Will said to Gibbs as they stood behind him. "We have an armada against us, and with the Dutchman, there's no chance."

"Except you people always seem to forget the fact that he IS on our side," Carmella said with an agitated sigh. Her blue-green tattoo's shined in the dullish grey of the day.

"Yeah, you just have to give him a chance," Faye muttered as her now silver hair whipped in the breeze.

"It's only a fool's chance," Elizabeth continued to mutter.

"Revenge won't bring your father back, Miss Swann," Barbossa said as he walked up to her side. "And it's not something I'm attending to die for,"

"You're right," Selene said as she turned to Barbossa before starting to walk off, "Then what shall we die for?" She asked. "You will listen to me, LISTEN!" She screamed as she walked to the edge of the boat and held onto the rope. "The Brethren will still be looking here to us, to the Black Pearl to lead. And what will they see? Frightened bilge rats in a darylic ship, no they will see free men and freedom! And what the enemy will see is the flash of our canons and they will hear the ring of our swords and they would know what we can do!" She said as her hair fiddled in the wind. "By the sweat or our brows, and the strengths of our backs, and the courage of our hearts. Gentlemen, hoist the colors."

"Hoist the colors," Will said and the words spread through the crowd as the group began to cheer.

"The wind is on our side boys, that's all we need!" Gibbs said.

"It is!" Faye said as she rose into the air and the wind began to ripple around the ships.

All the men raised their swords into the air and screamed before Elizabeth screamed to the other ship, "Hoist the colors."

All the other ships then began to raise their flags and raise their swords in salute. The wind rippled between the newly raised flags while the sea began to rock as the two sisters joined in the rally. They soon stood next to Barbossa, Swann, and Will.

As Beckett enjoyed his mid-afternoon tea, a soldier came up to his side. "We have a favorable wind sir, "

"So we do," He said before raising his cup to his lips. That was when a gentle breeze came to his ear and whispered like a siren. "Tell Jones to give no quarter and that we will be joining him in the fray. I want those girls. Before he took a sip, he lowered his cup and spoke to the soldier and relayed the info he was to speak.

In an unknown place, Calypso looked towards Beckett with anger. "You shall not lay hand on my daughters." She then looked towards the direction of The Pearl.

The soldier then left to signal the other ships. Mr. Mercer saw the signals and gave the order, "TO ARMS! WE GIVE NO QUARTER!"

After hearing the order from Mercer, he went to the boat's edge and looked into the sky and murmured, "Calypso…" The sky began to darken and the clouds started to swirl around a center point. Hard rain started to beat down on the surface of the sea, creating craters on the watery surface as lightning flashed through the clouds. Davy Jones felt the rain on his slippery skin and knew it was a reassurance from Calypso that their children were fine. He then let out a loud and mighty battle cry.

From The Black Pearl, Carmella looked into the sky and muttered, "Mom's really angry about something, I wonder who ticked her off"

Faye then smirked a bit devilishly, "I bet I know who," She then looked towards the distance and towards Beckett's ship.

Carmella then looked in the direction Faye was looking at and smirked as well, "Oh, I"m going to enjoy this,"

Beckett's ship along with the Dutchman and the Black Pearl head to the center to meet each other in battle.

"Have you noticed that on top of everything, that it's raining?" Pintel muttered as they walked across the deck.

"It's a bad sign," muttered Ragetti.

From nearby, Carmella piped up to them, "It's just a little water, get over it!"

"Man the capstan!" Gibbs ordered as men started to do as he said. "Raise the main top yard!" he continued to order. "Keep that powder dry!"

Lightning began to flash as the sea levels started to sway and form a giant maelstrom. Gibbs hollered from the main deck. "MAELSTROM!"

Swann heard Gibbs's yell before turning her head to Carmella in a way of a plea. "Please, can you do something about this?" She asked.

Carmella shook her head,"I'm afraid I can't, I'm only a Demigod, and Mom is WAY too mad at the moment. "

Swann sighed before glancing at Barbossa. "Captain Barbossa!" She yelled before making her way to him. "We need you at the helm!"

He stared at her for a few seconds before uttering, "Aye, that be true!" Carmella and Faye just smirked at his comment before following him to the wheel. He pushed away Cotton to take his place. "Raise up yards, you cack headed dickies!" He then continued, "Dying is the day worth living for!"

Lightning flashed into the middle of the Maelstrom. Mercer was screaming to turn around but Jones took the wheel. "She'll not harm us," He said to the crew. "Full port and into the abyss!"

"Are you MAD!" Mercer screamed at him.

Jones just laughed in his face and said, "Ya afraid to get wet?" AS they continued to sail towards the edge, Beckett's ship followed.

"They're on our stern and gaining!" Will called from the edge.

"More speed!" Bellowed Barbossa, "Haul your wind and hold your waters!" Knowing it was for them, Carmella held the water a bit steady as Faye blew more wind into the sails.

"Forward canons!" Jones said as the ships went into place as the three ships started to go around the Maelstrom. Soon cannons were fired and a few missed the main ship of the Pearl and a few had hit Beckett's ship.

"Take us up!" Will said as he went to Barbossa's side. "Or they'll overbear us!"

"Nay! Further in!" Barbossa said, "We'll cut across the faster waters!"

"Prepare to broadside!" Swann ordered.

Soon The Pearl began to go into the maelstrom now. Beckett now had caught up with Jones.

"Captain the guns!" Gibbs hollered through the pouring rain.

"At the ready!" Hollered Faye as they prepared for the battle of their lives.


	26. Blame it on the Fish People

In the jail cell down in The Flying Dutchman's brig, Jack was pacing the cell, his mind on things until he heard some noises from above. He raised an eyebrow before giving a small smirk and heading to the door. He opened it, knowing that Davy Jones had left it unlocked for him. He then started to head upstairs and towards the action.

From aboard The Pearl, Gibbs was yelling, "Batten down the hatches!" He then went down to where all the canons were and yelled to them. "Stand by your guns!" The crew was scurrying around and getting ready for the upcoming battle.

Back on the Dutchman, Mercer was yelling at his and Jones' men to get by their weapons of choice as well. The battle was going to begin. The rain not ceasing as they went around and the maelstrom.

"Wait till they get into position!" Gibbs yelled before Beckett's ship, the Endeavor, was in range of the canons.

Barbossa then yelled, "FIRE!"

Followed by Elizabeth, "Fire!"

Then Gibbs, "Fire! Fire all!" With that, the guns were ignited and sent towards their enemy.

On the Flying Dutchman, Jones called, "Fire!" His crew sent the cannonballs flying, trying to miss the Black Pearl and discretely hit Beckett's instead.

"Fire!" Will said and soon cannonballs were flying every which way. Some cannonballs were blasting through the guard rails. Some of Davy Jones's crew members were getting hit. A sacrifice for the higher good. As the two ships continued to go around, pieces of all three ships were being flung every which way.

"It be too late to alter course now matey!" Barbossa said as he laughed, his hands gripping the steering wheel in full exhilaration.

"No kidding," Carmella said before quickly moving her arm up and letting some water to encase a cannonball that was going to hit the three of them. As she let it get suspended in mid-air, Faye went and blasted it back in a different direction with some of her wind.

"Nice shot," Carmella said with a grin.

"It's all in the angle," Faye said with a laugh before looking around them and at the chaos.

Back on the Dutchman, Jack sauntered into Jones' cabin and the guards pointed their smaller canons at him.

"Stop or we'll shoot!" said Mullroy said loudly before a cannonball shot through the wall behind him in one clean sweep.

Jack laughed a little, "Good one," He said before making a few strides forward. "Just come to get me affects," He then found his gear and started to put them on before talking again. "Admirable as it may be, why are you here when you could be elsewhere." He then placed his signature hat back onto his head.

"Someone must stay to guard the chest," Murtogg said quite proudly before he then turned his cannon to the heart.

"There's no question, there has been a breakdown in military discipline aboard this vessel," said Mullroy to Murtogg.

"I blame the fish people," Murtogg replied.

Mulroy, "Oh, so fish people, by being fish people, automatically aren't as disciplined as non-fish people." As the two were arguing, Jack grabbed the chest and started to leave the room.

"Seems contributory, all I'm saying," Murtogg said.

"It is true, if there were no fish people, they'll be no need to guard the chest," Mullroy said as Jack went through the door and out of view.

"And if there was no chest, we wouldn't need to be here to guard it," Murtogg said before they looked down at the missing chest before a cannonball went through the wall in front of them as they looked at the open door. Their eyes then glanced at each other in knowing doom.

Meanwhile, outside, the fighting continued.

"Prepare to board!" Mercer yelled before a cannonball was fired towards them. Davy took this chance to knock him over and out of the way. To make it look like he 'saved' him.

Though in reality, he had something else planned. From behind they looked fine, but he then grabbed Mercer's arm with his crab claw, while his tentacle hand took the other. Mercer looked between the two hands in fear as his eyes grew wide. He knew doom was impending. Jones then leaned down and whispered into his ear, "This is for my daughters." His beard tentacles then started to wrap around his neck and go into his mouth. In one sweeping motion, he was choked and killed. As Mercer's limp body started to go backward, he took the key and ripped it off his neck, letting the body drop onto the ground like dead weight.


	27. Unconventional Wedding

The door opens as Jack steps out as Davy Jones came walking down the stairs and meet in the middle.

"Is Mercer still a threat?" Jack asked him.

"He shall not lay a hand on our girls," Davy replied as Jack nodded.

"Good, now onto the second part of our plan. When the sparrow can learn to fly," Jack said.

"Aye," Davy said as he let Jack go to the side of the ship where the ropes were at. He saluted slightly as he cut the rope and flew high into the sky before landing on the main topsail yard. He then awaited Davy to join him.

He materialized out of the mast and smirked a bit, "Care for a spar, mate?"

"Thought you never ask," Jack said before drawing his sword, Davy does the same and they began to do a sword fight on top of the yard to gain the attention from Beckett.

As the two fought, the three ships were circling the maelstrom and getting closer and closer to the center. Cannonballs were firing in each and every direction. Some of the crew began to swing across on ropes as they tried to board each ship. The Dutchman was across from the Endeavor while the Pearl was on the side. As they fight over the center, many men fall from all sides.

Will spotted the chance as men tried to board the Pearl, he fired at the oncoming men and they dropped like flies. Beckett was in the throng of all the excitement and he searched for his enemy before finding him in the yard of the Dutchman. He then made his way to board the ship.

As more men started to come over, Will continued to spar but he kept glancing over Elizabeth before finally calling her name. "Elizabeth! Will you marry me?" He said as he just finished one man's life.

Elizabeth watched him as her hair was drenched and sticking to her face. Her eyes scanning his for a second or two. She was about to say something before she heard a loud battle cry as one of Beckett's men tried to ram them with a sword. They both dodged before she said," I don't think it's the right time!" She said before slashing at other men who were coming after her.

Will was doing his own sword dance with another as he continued their conversation, "Now may be the only time!" Elizabeth and Will continued to kill a few people as they got closer and closer to each other until they were face to face. "I love you," He said to her. He then pushed her away so they can kill more people like doing the tango. He then brought her back and said, "I made my choice, what's yours?"

Elizabeth looked at him before yelling, "Barbossa! Marry us!" She turned her head to look at Barbossa with pleading eyes.

Faye and Carmella were fighting off people nearby as well. They were beside Barbossa and Carmella just looked at the two in disbelief," She's kidding right?"

Faye whipped a male off the ship as she turned to Carmella,"I don't think so, just look at the pleading look she has." Carmella muttered incomprehensible words in Spanish. She clearly didn't like the idea but she also wanted them to be happy.

Barbossa stabbed a few men before answering them, "I'm a little busy at the moment!" He then went back to fighting as more men came up.

Will and Elizabeth continued to fight as they got closer to Barbossa. Will then screamed, "Barbossa now!"

"Will! We are trying to stay alive up here!" Carmella said as she dragged a few men into the water.

"We need to have a bit more time so that we can even speak," Faye said afterward as she kept whipping men off the board.

"Yes I don't know how well we heal and I don't want to know just yet!" Carmella finished as she got back into the fighting as she punched a guy in the face as he was about to stab Faye in the back.

Will was continuing to fight as he tried to think of a comeback, but Barbossa then yelled,"Fine then!" He then dodged a man by grabbing the man's sword and penetrating it into another stomach.

The fighting continued as if it was a choreographed dance. The rain came down harder and the waves were rocking the ship more. The sounds of swords were like wedding bells. "Dearly beloved, we gather here today to nail the gizzards to the mast you filthy kur," Barbossa said as he kicked a man in the face. Will and Elizabeth watched before engaging in combat once more. They moved to the edge of the ship.

Will then holds Elizabeth and says," Elizabeth Swann, do you take me to be your husband?"

Elizabeth smiles and beams,"I do!"

"Great!" Will said with a grin, rain dripping down his brow.

A battle cry was heard again before they ducked and they started to fight. After a couple of swings, Elizabeth piped up. "Will Turner! Do you take me…." She then killed a few men before her hand reached Will's. "...To be your wife." They fight hand in hand as they stabbed a few more stomachs and behead a few men. "In sickness and in health? With the health being less likely?"

A few more tucks and twirls and slashes of swords, Will drawled her close and said" I do."

They both dodged a couple swords before Barbossa spoke up once more. "As captain! I now pronounce you…" Then Will and Elizabeth stabbed two opposite men as he said once more. "You may kiss. " Then Barbossa shot a man before throwing away the gun. Will slashed a few skins before dipping Elizabeth to kiss her but they were interrupted and he sliced through the interrupter's neck. "You may kiss," Barbossa repeated.

Will then clashed swords with others before his sword hit his fiance's. Barbossa stabbed a few hearts before yelling at them. "Just kiss!" Elizabeth then brought down her sword and pulled Will close to her in a deep and passionate kiss. As they do, the waves break onto the ship like fireworks in a dramatic way.

Faye held back one man as she looked at the two lovebirds before seeing the wave. She raised a brow and looked at Carmella as she knocked a few men down like bowling pins.

"Don't look at me I didn't do it." Carmella quickly explains before shaking her head, "That has to be the weirdest weddings that I've ever been to," She then ducked as a sword was swung for her head. She then quickly kicks the guy in the head and knocks him out cold.

"It's the ONLY one you've been to," Faye said as she slashed a few times at an incoming group.

"Good point," Carmella said and formed some water into a whip. She flicked her wrist and sent the whip around a poor unfortunate soul's ankle and threw him overboard.

Pintel and Ragetti had watched the loving moment that was exchanged between Will and Elizabeth in an endearing way before they heard the screech of Jack the Monkey. They quickly grabbed him and made their way down below deck. They passed Su and Mei as they do. They were battling back to back.

Marty was on the Crowsnest of the Pearl and started to shoot at incoming men on ropes. One blast after the other, the men fell into the watery abyss.


	28. Part of the Crew, Part of the Ship

Up on the mast of the Flying Dutchman, Jones and Jack were continuing their mock sword fight. During the fight, Jack accidentally slips a bit and he accidentally cut off the tentacle that held the key. Davy Jones screamed a bit before quickly catching Jack by the sword to steady him as he continued to slip. As he was pulling him back up, the claw squeezed too tightly and broke the sword. Jones quickly caught Jack again and brought him back up before he fell.

As Jones steadied Jack, the pirate started to apologize. "Sorry mate,"

"Was an accident," Jones said simply.

Back on the Black Pearl, Barbossa was continuing his fights. As he finished off one battle, the Eel-headed man came out from the side and swung his sword in his direction. At the last second Barbossa dodged and the sword hit one of Beckett's men in the head. Meanwhile Cotton was trying to steer the ship, the control was in the favor of the water and the man looked a bit panicked.

It wasn't long until all three ships collided and their masts become locked together. The shock of the event toppled jack off the mast where he was with Jones. "No!" Jones said as he grabbed the chest that Jack held at the last minute.

Down below on the Pearl, Will saw the two hanging from the mast. After a few second of dangling time, Jones pulled Jack back up. Jack just gave a small. Jones just shook his before they nodded to the second part of their plan. Jones then hurled him up into the air as one of Jone's men catches him with a rope. As they swing the pirate gave Jack a pistol before letting go and grabbing another rope before landing on the deck.

Jack started to aim at the men on the deck as he swung around. A few bullets were fired from the other soldiers and some misfired and hit Jones's hand, causing him to drop the chest. He let out an angry cry as the chest landed on one of his own comrades, causing his head to sink down and making him stumble off the boat.

Will, Carmella, and Faye then swung over from the Pearl. Seeing the chest Will darted to grab it and started to run off with the girls behind him. They stopped when Hammerhead was in their way and he turned to aim an attack on Will.

"Wait!" Carmella said as she went to stand in front of Will. "He's on our side," She said to the first mate of Jones.

Hammerhead faltered a bit before looking at the girls. His form flickers to that of his previous human life. Will blinked at what just happened and to him, everything clicked. A cannon was fired and Jack the Monkey came flying through the air and on fire until it landed on one of Beckett's soldiers. Carmella quickly grabs the monkey as the man flails about. After getting a hold of himself the soldier came after her and Jack before Faye swept him off his feet and hurdling into the water.

"Nicely done," Carmella said with a smile before she looked at the monkey as he started to heal. Faye made sure none of the other soldiers came towards them as Will ran off with the chest. Carmella mutters, 'Remind me to deal with Pintel and Ragetti when we come back," Faye nodded before shaking her own head.

"We better catch up with Will if we want everything to continue as planned," Faye said to her sister before running after him. Carmella nodded and ran after her with Jack in her arms.

Jones jumped down onto the deck and he spotted one of Beckett's men wielding the confiscated sword he got from Norrington. In one motion he pushes the sword into the man's chest and killed him instantly before pulling out the sword and walking off. Meanwhile, Will ran up onto the upper deck with the chest. While everyone was busy, Beckett had swung in to claim his prize. He had caught a glance at the girls as they ran behind Will. He mentally took a note for he saw that will had the chest. As he looked around and started to walk, he spotted the moving tentacle that held the key to the chest. He walked by discreetly and picked it up without any suspicion.

"Now, onto my prizes," Beckett said rather loudly to gain attention from the crew. HIs voice made the girls stop in their track. They weren't fully on the upper deck yet. Will stopped as he saw Beckett before moving in front of the girls. He slid the chest into Faye's arms before jumping down and drawing his sword to fight.

Beckett just scoffed before drawing out his own sword before the two engaged battle. The girls stood back to protect the chest. Faye's hands clenched against the chest as more soldiers came towards them. Jack the Monkey decided to go onto her back and wrapped his arms and tail around her neck safety before Carmella went and grabbed Faye's sword with her own and stood in front of her sister to protect her and the chest. It wasn't long until the girl was in battle.

In the distance, while the fights were going on, Murtogg and Mullroy grabbed a rope and swung over to the Pearl. They missed the railing and dropped onto the cannon where they hold on for their lives. Elizabeth saw the rope before grabbing it and swinging herself to the Dutchman. Jones was standing on the deck as Elizabeth had got off to his side. "Girlie, you better be ready."

"That's why I grabbed this," Elizabeth said as she unsheathed her sword and got ready for combat. Jones nodded and motioned her to follow him to where the others were fighting. Jack swung down and met Jones and Elizabeth. Jones and Elizabeth lifted their swords to anticipate one of Beckett's men only to find that it was Jack. They just nodded to each other before Jack tried to take out his sword before he realized that his sword was cut in half from their mock fight earlier. Jack just threw the broken sword overboard as Jones had quickly killed and stole the sword from one of Beckett's men and gave to him. He nodded in thanks before watching as Will and Beckett continued to fight.

Up on the upper deck, Will and Carmella were fighting off the enemy. They were starting to tire when Jack, Jones, and Elizabeth joined in. As they continued to fight, the ship jerked causing Faye to hit the railing and drop the chest that proceeded to slide towards Beckett. She was unable to go after the chest and started to off the men. Another soldier came up and went after Will. Making him move away from Beckett. This gave the evil man the chance to go for the chest. Over with the little rag tag group; Jones was disarmed swiftly with the sword clattering to the ground. Before the soldier could harm him, Carmella stabbed him in the back. As they were taking down the last of the soldiers, two of them disarmed Elizabeth and Will and pushing in different directions before they each lost their lives. Elizabeth fell next to Jack at the side of the ship while Will fell to the ground in the corner next to Beckett. They all turned toward the man to see that he had the chest open with a pistol pointed at it and a familiar sword directed at Will's heart.

"Well, the tables have definitely turned, haven't they? I am in the position of having the life of two people in my hands. Now, if you wish to have them survive, you will say. You will lay down your arms, back away and hand the girls over to me. It is that simple," Beckett commanded in a superior voice.

Will did not want to see his "sisters" in the hands of this insane man so he said, "Don't do it. Do not do what he says."

Jones agreed with him wholeheartedly, "You have my daughters over my dead body."

"Oh, I intend to," Beckett said in a low voice before shooting the heart and stabbing Will in the chest with one swift motion. A loud cry came from the three females as Beckett escaped back to his ship.

Meanwhile, aboard the Pearl, Barbossa was trying to keep the ship from being pulled under. "She's taking us down. Cut us loose before she takes us all," he yelled to the crew as he sent a worried glance toward the Dutchman and he heard the bloodcurdling scream. Ragetti loaded a cannon that was pointing upward with a chain shot to disconnect the masts of the three ships so that they wouldn't be pulled below the water's surface. Gibbs fired the cannon that proceeded to swing up towards the top of the masts and break them into splinters. Both the Pearl and the Endeavor then left the maelstrom toward their prospective side of the battlefield.

Back onboard the Dutchman, the girls were grieving as Jack watched in sadness at the loss of his comrades. All of a sudden, they started to hear chanting, "Part of the crew. Part of the ship." The Dutchman's men all seemed to be in a trance as they moved towards Jones and Will. Upon seeing this Jack grabbed Elizabeth away from Will's with a cry of denial. Faye quickly picked up Carmella, who was holding Jack the monkey in her arms and followed their godfather who made a parachute off the boat.

They flew up into the air as the Dutchman fell into the center of the maelstrom. The waves devoured the ship as it sunk to the depths. The air and the sea began to calm as Calypso's anger began to slowly dissipate. Jack and Elizabeth's parachute landed in the water as the Pearl sailed toward them. Faye gently set Carmella down onto the surface of the water where she stood as if on a solid surface and Faye hovered a few inches next to her. The girl's eyes were filled with tears as they looked towards where the maelstrom once was.


	29. It's Just Good Business

After a few seconds of looking at the same spot, they decided to follow Elizabeth and Jack towards the ship. Faye swooped down easily onto the deck while Carmella raised the water so she could step aboard.

"Thank goodness Jack, the armada is still out there," Gibbs said as he started to follow Jack around the deck. " The Endeavor is coming up on our starboard and I think it's time we embrace that oldest and noblest of pirate traditions."

"Never been one for tradition," Jack said as he stopped as Pintel and Ragetti came to his side.

"If you think that I'm running after what that bilge rat has done to my family, then you better think again," Carmella snapped as she walked to her godfather's side. Faye was still wiping away her tears as she followed in suit. The waves that hit the boat started to grow in size and the winds were starting to pick up from the two's emotions.

"We're not Carmella," Jack said to try and calm her down. "We are going towards her," He said before ordering for them to do as he says. "Lock the sails and lay her in line!"

Barbossa then came up to the small group and yelled at them, "Belay that! Or we will be a sitting duck," He growled. "I will not let you put the girls in danger."

"Belay that belay that," Jack yells to the crew before looking at Barbossa. "They will not be in danger,"

"But Captain-" Gibbs said before he was cut off.

"Belay!"

"Belay!"

"No-Shut it!" Jack said. "The girls are strong enough to fight, they can handle themselves. They have a duty that lays within their heavy hearts and I will not deny them that."

Barbossa just stopped before heading to the side and peered towards the armada. The others left to get ready for their next fight. Faye and Carmella gave a silent thank you before mentally preparing themselves.

An officer on Beckett's ship had been looking through his spyglass and muttering to himself. Beckett made his way over to the man and stood beside him. As the soldier brought down the spyglass, he mutters to him, "What are they waiting for?"

"He expects us to honour our agreement," Beckett replied before ordering his cannons to get ready. "It's nothing personal Jack," He whispers to no one. "It's just good business,"

As the ships got closer to each other, from down below the Flying Dutchmen roared into action and rose above the water. As it lands, the water rose around them in a big splash, the water pouring from the portholes.

"Ah, she's alive," Beckett said as he gazed upon the familiar ship. The three ships then started to head towards each other. On the Pearl, everyone was looking at the Dutchman in awe.

On the deck of the Dutchman, the crew was starting to get their humanity back. All the sea life was dropping off their bodies. By the helm, two men were standing in charge. Jones and Will turned towards the crew. "Ready the guns!" Hollered Will.

"Show no mercy!" Shouted Davy Jones.

Elizabeth was looking from the side of the Pearl and she smiled seeing the ship. Faye and Carmella ran to Elizabeth's side and smiled seeing it as well.

"Full Cover!" Jack said with a smile.

"Aye Full Cover!" Barbossa repeated before the crew started to do what they have been ordered.

Sails were being dropped and the Dutchman was starting to turn. Barbossa on the Pearl, joined alongside her.

Beckett looked worried. It wasn't long before his ship was surrounded by the two pirate ships. "Orders sir?" The soldier beside him asked, his voice a bit shaky. "Sir!" He said again.

"Captain," Gibbs said from aboard the Pearl.

"Fire," Jack said simply.l

"FIRE!" Gibbs hollered to the crew.

On the Dutchman, Will and Jones had yelled to fire as well.

Barbossa, Elizabeth and the girls all join in as they screamed, "FIRE!"

Beckett just stared blankly ahead as the soldier asked once more for orders, but he simply got no answer as their ship was bombarded with canonfire on both sides. Splintered wood was falling into the water all around as two more soldiers came up the steps. "What are your orders sir!"

"It's just good business," Was all Beckett whispered as wood splintered all around him. The soldiers decided to flee and abandon ship. They left their captain to go down with it.

A cannonball ripped through the mast and sent it to the deck floor. Meanwhile Beckett started to move. He calmly walked down the ship as cannonballs ripped the stairs behind him to shreds. Fire then enveloped the ship and Beckett along with it. The flag slowly floating in the water like a silent grave.

The men from both ships started to cheer as they spotted the Armada fleeing.


	30. It's Finally Over

"They're turning away!" Marty hollered as the group of pirates cheered. Murtogg and Mullroy came out from below, now dressed as pirates. Cotton's parrot swooped down and onto his shoulder. Barbossa, Elizabeth, Jack, the girls and the twins all went to meet their cheering crewmates.

From below and over the loud cheers, Mullroy said, "Shiver me timbers!" That got a strange look from Faye.

Carmella rose a brow before looking at her sister, "Did he really just say that?"

"Sadly yes, Faye said with a sigh.

It wasn't long before Jack moved to his right-hand man. "Mr. Gibbs."

"Yes, captain?" He asked.

"You may throw my hat if you like," He said with a straight face as he took it off and handed it to his second in command.

"Aye, aye captain!" said happily as he threw the hat into the air with the others in cheer.

Jack then leaned in and said, "Go and get it," Mr. Gibb's face turned a bit before he scuttled off to find it.

Carmella sighed, "Was that really necessary,"

"Yes," Jack said simply.

Meanwhile, on the Flying Dutchman, Will was leaning over the railing as he looked out into the sea, thinking of Elizabeth.

Bootstrap Bill walked over to his new first mate, "Orders sir?" He asked.

"You are no longer bound to the Dutchman," Will said simply as he stood up.

"Aye, that is nice, but I have a debt still to be paid if you would have me," Bill said.

"Aye, I will," Will said with the slightest hint of a smile.

Out from his quarters, Jones started to bark orders. His eyes landing on that of his new first mate and his father. He then fixed his eyes on Bootstrap. "On the wheel ," he ordered. The older man nodded to his captain before moving away. Since the end of Calypso's maelstrom, the crew of the Dutchman had regained their humanity.

"Turner, we have an engagement to discuss," Jones said as he motioned his first mate into his quarters.

Back on the Pearl, Gibbs was leaning on the railing as he looked at Elizabeth. He then motioned to the swinging boat that is off to his side. "Your chariot awaits, your highness," He said.

Elizabeth looked around before Gibbs spoke up again, " The oars are inside."

She nodded and went to the line up of pirates that stood before her. Barbossa was at the one end with Jack the monkey on his shoulder. Next to him was Ragetti, then Pintel, Mullroy, and Murtogg. Marty was standing a bit before Mr. Cotton. Right before Jack, was Carmella and Faye.

Barbossa looked at her when she stopped in front of him. " ," He said but all she gave was silence before she continued on her way.

"Goodbye, Poppet," Pintel said to her as Ragetti tipped his head in respect. The two former Navy men just stayed silent as she walked by along with and Marty. She then came to the Jack and the two girls.

"Jack...it would never have worked out between us," She said simply.

Jack just flashed a fake smile and said, "Keep telling yourself that darling," Elizabeth was leaning in to hug him but he put up his hand to stop her. "One is enough," he said. A snort was heard from Carmella. Elizabeth gave her a look without saying anything.

"You better take good care of our brother," Carmella said sternly and with serious in her eyes.

"I'll try to hold her back if she finds out but no guarantees," Faye said with a shrug.

"She's right you know," Carmella said after.

Elizabeth just nodded. "I'll keep that in mind, but I can say, that he is mine and I am his, till death due us part." She said with complete seriousness. She then turned to everyone and gave a small smile. "Thank you," She then leaves the boat forever.

Later on that night, Barbossa was at the helm, when suddenly there was a splash and a gust of wind. Barbossa only knew that this was his call from Calypso. He turned and spotted Calypso who materialized next to him.

"Calypso," Barbossa said with a soft smile.

"Hector…" Calypso said with a loving smile. It was only a few seconds before her face contorted to that of seriousness. "I know what you are planning to do with the Pearl. You must know the girls, need to spend at least five years with Jack."

Barbossa then narrowed his eyes in suspiciousness, 'Why?" He asked uneasily.

"The blood adoption spell that the girls took, has conditions. Once I was released, and Jones returned to normal; In order for there to not be any harmful drawbacks, I had to add another item to ground them until they are fully stabilized. This should take up to five years." Calypso said.

"Aye, and what does Jack have to do with this," Barbossa asked.

"He was the item that was put into my spell," She intoned. "When he was added, he not only became their godfather but also their grounder."

Barbossa just gave a sigh and a nod. "Aye, if it keeps them safe, then so be it."

Calypso nodded and leaned in, kissing his cheek before dispersing into the wind. She was gone, but her voice lingered only for him to hear. "You may have one last human lover before you can have me." She said in a teasing voice before laughing. Her laughter faded as she had gone.


End file.
